Worlds Collide
by Jaenera Targaryen
Summary: Darth Invictus is Sith apprentice to Darth Vader, now Emperor of the Galaxy. En route to suppress rebel forces, she is ordered by her master to investigate a disturbance in the Force, and comes across a fleet of seemingly Imperial ships: the First Order fleet under Kylo Ren, somehow transported from the canon universe to an AU of the legends universe.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Wars_ , it is owned by Disney.

Worlds Collide

Prologue

The grey-clad officer stepped through the doors as they opened, and entered the half-lit meditation chamber. He continued for a few paces as the doors closed behind him, and stood at attention, waiting for the seated figure to address him.

The Sith Lady sat on the ground, her legs folded beneath her. A circle of Sith hieroglyphs were drawn in a circle on the floor, the Sith Lady seated in the middle. Incense rose in lazy wisps from metal censers in the corners of the meditation chamber, blood-red tapestries hanging down the walls and further inscribed with Sith hieroglyphs in gold.

The silence stretched, and then Darth Invictus opened her eyes, irises the color of dull gold calmly regarding the officer before her. "What is it commander?" she asked softly.

The man drew himself up. "My apologies for disturbing you, my lady." He said. "However we have received a priority communication from Imperial Center. The Emperor commands that you make contact with him immediately."

Invictus nodded, and with a gesture dismissed the commander who bowed before turning smartly and departing. As the doors opened and closed, Invictus gestured, telekinetically operating controls and activating a holo-projector behind her. As the image flickered to life, she rose and turned, before sinking to one knee.

"Lady Invictus," the Emperor began the moment the feed stabilized. "There has been a disturbance in the Force."

Invictus lowered her head further. "I have not felt it, my lord." She said.

"Understandable," the Emperor said. "It is a subtle thing, even one such as I barely sensed it. However, I have foreseen a potential complication in our plans arising should we ignore this premonition from the Force. I am transmitting coordinates: take the _Conqueror_ and the rest of your fleet and take action as needed."

The Emperor paused, the sound of mechanical breathing audible through the feed. "Be forewarned, Lady Invictus," he continued after a few moments. "The future is clouded, and the Dark Side itself uncertain. Be mindful."

Invictus raised her head. "As it was during Lord Sidious' overthrow," she said. "So it shall be now, Lord Vader."

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith and Emperor of the Galactic Empire nodded, and with a gesture cut the feed. As the line with Imperial Center was cut, Invictus opened a line to the bridge, and rose to her feet. The image quickly resolved itself, Admiral Willard Roon standing to attention next to the _Conqueror_ 's captain.

"We have orders from the Emperor, admiral." Invictus said. "Coordinates should have arrived, have the fleet prepare for hyperspace. Furthermore, we will be arriving on the assumption that our destination will have hostile forces waiting for us, so have the fleet prepare for immediate engagement upon arrival."

"As you wish, my lady," Admiral Roon said with a curt nod. "However, what of the rebel forces at Adrastia?"

"Inform Admiral Hoghwood that we have been rerouted by order of the Emperor himself." Invictus replied. "He is to continue operations against rebel forces as he has so far, and that he will perform his duty as a soldier of the empire."

"By your command, my lady."

Invictus smiled, warming the conversation to an extent. "Still," she said. "I suppose we cannot just leave the good admiral high and dry when he was expecting our aid. Contact sector command, have them dispatch reinforcements. And make sure to inform Moff Jeffar that if he has any problems then he may direct any and all complaints to Imperial Center if he so wishes."

"Very good, my lady," the admiral said with a bow. "I will now have the fleet prepare for hyperspace and combat, as well as relaying your instructions for the rebel forces at Adrastia."

Invictus nodded, and with a gesture, cut the feed. For a few moments, she stood in silence, and then turning sat back down in the middle of her meditation circle. Closing her eyes, she immersed herself in the dark and mysterious tides of Bogan, or as it was more commonly known, the Dark Side of the Force.

She plumbed its depths, seeking out the same disturbance which Lord Vader had sensed, and with it premonitions and warning of what she would face at her destination. The Dark Side refused to yield its secrets however, shrouding her sight with shadow and mystery, and bombarding her with visions of elsewhere and elsewhen, but of no value whatsoever.

… _rebel soldiers huddled in a trench, seeking cover as fire and dirt exploded all around them from Imperial artillery fire. One soldier frantically prayed to an obscure god for courage and strength, only to be cut off mid-word by a direct hit on their position…_

It wasn't what she was looking for, and she moved on.

… _a scholar worked in a library, scanning through data-slates and memory cores for an obscure piece of lore. Eventually he found what he was looking for, an exposition on an even older research on pre-republic hyper-gates before the invention of the modern hyperdrive…_

Invictus moved on.

… _a man sat on a broken rock, dressed in rugged if dirty clothes. A heavy rifle lay on the ground beside him, while on his other side a woman bandaged his wounded arm. From the way they behaved around each other they were close, quite so in fact…_

Again, Invictus moved on.

… _a woman sat in a dingy residence in a city slum somewhere. White powder and spent ampules littered her table, and she slouched into her seat, emptying yet another ampule into her veins, her eyes going blank and her breathing growing slow, her mind drowning itself in pathetic delusion in a vain effort to escape reality, heedless of a child's eyes innocently and curiously watching from around a doorframe…_

Invictus moved on, viewing, discarding, and navigating hundreds of useless visions of other places, people, and times. She even saw herself in the past, and even in possible iterations of the present and the future.

She saw herself standing and consorting with – encouraging – a gathering of rebels of all things, and scoffed and turned away in disdain.

She saw herself as a slave, chained by the neck and slumped at the foot of a familiar Hutt's throne, and barely kept the concentration to avoid being jolted out of her meditation by laughter. Jabba could try, she supposed, she could certainly use a laugh.

And she saw herself addressing the Senate, Invictus sneering mentally at the sight, not as a superior directing the pathetic and spineless bureaucrats and orators into useful action, but struggling to _convince_ them to start considering a threat seriously.

 _If Sidious had been Emperor instead of Chancellor at the time, then the Clone Wars would never have happened. Secession – never mind the circumstances behind the Confederacy – would have been crushed early on, and less lives lost, effort and resources wasted._

Channeling her disdain for such frail and hollow possibilities, Darth Invictus grabbed hold of the Force, and ignoring its protests burned a path through the shadows to what she was looking for. She had tried patience, and it had proven fruitless.

Passion, in her case a burning desire to be all she could be, gave power, and power gave strength to accomplish her goals. It always did, and now she found what she was looking for, and it puzzled her greatly.

It was a subtle thing really, a strange pocket of sorts in the Dark Side of the Force, though it overlapped with Ashla, the Light Side of the Force, and with a flicker of frustration Invictus refrained from delving too far, lest the light blind her perceptions. Nevertheless, she was able to perceive a few fragments of the near future, and they were puzzling indeed.

Star Destroyers, and a larger vessel, not even close to an _Executor_ Class in size, but around twice the size of an _Imperial II_ Class.

A man dressed wholly in black, wearing an enclosing mask and helmet, wielding a lightsaber of unusual design. It generated the traditional bloodshine blades of the Sith, but she could sense that the man was no Sith.

An officer, wearing a uniform similar to but not quite that of the empire's, with an arrogant bearing but an unimpressive tone to his voice as he addressed Stormtroopers and officers assembled on an open parade ground.

A girl with tanned skin and clothes indicative of harsh, hot climates, with a spirit that shone bright in the Force.

 _That one is dangerous…but potentially useful._

Invictus was still pondering on those and other visions when the sound of alarms registered, and opening her eyes returned to reality.

* * *

Admiral Roon glanced down the command deck as Invictus approached, already in battle armor sans her helmet. It resembled that of Lord Vader's, and indeed it could operate in vacuum if needed, though it lacked the same degree of life support and environmental control as his.

"Report." Invictus said as she stepped onto the viewing deck, staring out at the battlefield through the transparisteel windows.

"We emerged from hyperspace and immediately detected a fleet of nine Star Destroyers plus one vessel of unidentified class." The admiral replied, activating a nearby hologram. Invictus glanced at it, eyes narrowing at the sight of the unknown ship.

Or indeed, at all of them. She had seen those ships before, in her vision.

"However it quickly became clear that they were not our ships." Admiral Roon continued. "The Star Destroyers all possess non-standard modifications, while the tenth ship is of no known design. Furthermore, while their insignia appears to resemble and may indeed be based on that of the empire's, it is not."

"May, admiral?"

"We managed to make contact, my lady." The admiral said. "They identified themselves as belonging to the 'First Order'. They also seemed surprised that we claimed to follow the empire, and claimed it had been destroyed."

"And?"

The admiral paused, and drew himself up. "If I may assume my lady," he said. "It may be that we are facing Palpatine loyalists."

Invictus was silent for a few moments, and then nodded slowly. "It certainly seems that way, doesn't it?" she said. "But if that is the case, then we must be careful. To be able to field nine Star Destroyers of a modified design, and an entirely new class of warship bigger than an _Imperial II_ – the Palpatinists are too well-supplied in my opinion."

"As you say, my lady."

Invictus was silent for a few moments, staring out at the battle raging outside, bright green turbolaser blasts being exchanged between the two fleets while explosions flared across the battlefield from dogfights. Time was meaningless in the Force, and several hours had passed without her realizing it while she meditated on the disturbance in the Force.

Invictus then turned back to the tactical display. "You've taken a fleet swarm formation, I see." She observed. "It's a conservative decision, but it's not a bad one, seeing as we're outnumbered, at least in terms of capital ships. It will force the enemy to either divide their fire to engage our ships individually, though it risks giving the enemy a chance to break through our lines with a concentrated attack."

Invictus smiled. "Though," he said. "It also offers us a chance. Isn't that right, admiral?"

Admiral Roon nodded. "We should draw them in, and destroy them one by one." He said. "Even if the enemy recognizes this, if they do launch a concentrated attack it will allow to hopefully destroy one or two ships, or inflict attrition and force them to retreat."

Invictus nodded. "Quite," she said. "We'll need to reduce the enemy's numbers for starters if we're going to win this battle, or turn them to our advantage."

She paused and narrowed her eyes. "We have more _Lancers_ though. Or rather, they don't have any." She said, before smiling again. "Very well, continue as we have so far. However, launch only the minimum needed number of fighters, and keep the rest in reserve and on standby. And inform our fighters on the field to draw the enemy fighters into the _Lancers'_ line of fire."

Invictus glanced at the admiral. "Let's cut their fighter wings down, and goad the enemy into a concentrated attack." She said. "In the meantime, have our capital ships concentrate on long-range bombardment, so increase the power to forward deflectors."

"Yes my lady."

Invictus nodded, and as the admiral began barking orders, turned back to the battlefield. She narrowed her eyes, sensing the conflicted and unfocused presence on the unidentified ship, and the burning-bright spirit as well.

Briefly closing her eyes, she resolved to wait until after the battle before beginning to decode the puzzle in front of her. In the meantime, she reached out, touching the spirits of every man and woman that fought in her fleet, and linked them to each other and to herself.

 _They have superior numbers, but while quantity is a quality in itself, sometimes numbers are not enough to bridge the gap in ability. Let's widen that gap further shall we?_

* * *

A/N

Legends versus canon, is on! On the legends side we have one _Executor_ Class Star Dreadnought, six _Imperial II_ Class Star Destroyers, and thirty _Lancer_ Class Frigates. Opposing them are nine First Order-refitted _Imperial II_ Class Star Destroyers, and one _Resurgent_ Class Battlecruiser.

The legends commander is Darth Invictus, a Sith Lady and Sith apprentice to Darth Vader, who has succeeded in overthrowing Palpatine in a military coup d'état and has installed himself as Emperor. Opposing them is Kylo Ren and General Hux, and they currently have Rey prisoner.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Wars_ , it is owned by Disney.

Worlds Collide

Chapter 1

The Imperial Star Destroyers were assembled into a classic line formation, the _Conqueror_ positioned in the center, the _Lancer_ Class Frigates positioned close to screen the capital ships from enemy attack craft. Bright-green turbolaser bolts shot out from the Star Destroyers in disciplined volleys, splattering in translucent blue flares of energy against the enemy's shields, the enemy returning fire in kind.

Explosions erupted in the void from dogfights, fighters sweeping through the void at near-imperceptible speeds. The _Lancers_ spat crimson death from quad-lasers against any enemy attack craft that came too close to them or to the Star Destroyers, but for the most part what TIE Interceptors had been launched had so far been enough to keep the enemy back, green laser blasts flickering to and fro against the star-dotted velvet darkness of space.

Nine TIE Interceptors flew fast through the void, the squadron leader recalibrating his targeting systems as his craft's sensors picked up an approaching enemy squadron. "Eight TIE Fighters inbound." He said over the secure line. "Break formation, and engage in threes!"

"Roger!"

As the first laser blasts from the TIE Fighters seared through space, the TIE Interceptors broke into three groups of three, each group moving in a different direction from the others. The TIE Fighters broke formation, also splitting into groups to pursue and engage.

In mere seconds, a TIE Fighter blew apart as a barrage of green laser blasts tore into it from above, the TIE Interceptor sweeping around and past the cloud of debris. A TIE Fighter attempted to come around and pursue, only to be blown from the flank out of the sky by the first TIE Interceptor's wingman.

A third TIE Fighter pursued a third TIE Interceptor, and then faster than the former could react the latter turned narrowly, laser cannons blazing and shredding the TIE Fighter from the front.

Two more TIE Fighters suffered the same fate, the TIE Interceptors they were pursuing narrowly turning with laser cannons firing away and destroying the pursuers in mere seconds. A third TIE Interceptor banked hard and fast up the z-axis, easily outrunning its pursuer and regrouping with its wingmen. The trio gracefully swept past and above the pursuer, raking the hapless TIE Fighter with laser fire and leaving burning debris behind scattering through space.

Four additional TIE Fighters swooped in, laser cannons blazing. Two TIE Interceptors went down, burning debris spraying into space as their wingmen scattered. The TIE Fighters regrouped with the survivors of the earlier engagement, and also broke into groups of three.

"Take a half-enveloping formation!" The TIE Interceptors' commander ordered. "Get behind the enemy, and force them into _Wisteria-3_ 's line of fire!"

The remaining TIE Interceptors did as ordered, briefly dogfighting as they avoided the enemy and shooting down a TIE Fighter before regrouping into a half-enveloping formation. The TIE Interceptors then abruptly decelerated, the pursuing TIE Fighters overshooting and now finding themselves the pursued.

Green laser fire seared through the void, the TIE Interceptors attacking from three directions and forcing the TIE Fighters into a specific direction. They jinked wildly, trying to shake the TIE Interceptors, but the latter were far more mobile, and maintained the barrage, shooting down two TIE Fighters before abruptly scattering.

The TIE Fighters had little time to wonder why before a full volley from a _Lancer_ blew three TIE Fighters out of the stars. The fourth managed to evade the escort's barrage, and soared away in retreat.

"All units report in." The TIE Interceptors' commander called out over the secure line.

"XZ-1022 reporting in."

"XZ-1023 reporting in."

"XZ-1025 reporting in."

"XZ-1027 reporting in."

"XZ-1028 reporting in."

"XZ-1029 reporting in."

"Course correction to one-oh-eight plus zero-five." The commander ordered. "TIE Bombers inbound they're headed for the _Resilient._ Let's take them out."

"Roger!"

* * *

On the _Finalizer_ 's command deck, Kylo Ren fumed, but in a most unusual turn of events, it was cold. Normally, he would have long since lashed out by now, venting his fury on his surrounding until the calm returned and he could think clearly once more.

Not this time. Not when he could sense the frigid, dark power that shrouded the battlefield. There was a darksider on the _Executor_ Class Star Dreadnought in the middle of the enemy formation, his or her mind reaching out across the battlefield. He didn't know how he or she was doing it, but Kylo could sense that somehow, the darksider had reached into the minds of the pilots and soldiers under their command, linked them to each other, and to themselves.

And in doing so, the darksider had subconsciously sped up their reflexes, improved their concentration, expanded their awareness of the battlefield and beyond, and bolstered their spirits with the power of the Dark Side of the Force. It shouldn't have been possible, the Dark Side's power did not lie in strengthening others, but in strengthening the self and more often than at the expense of others, and yet he could not deny it.

The enemy darksider was using the Dark Side of the Force to empower their soldiers.

And Kylo didn't like that. He didn't like the idea that someone could use a power he could not, though it was more likely such knowledge had yet to be revealed to him by Snoke. If anyone could wield the power of the Dark Side in its entirety, beyond the stunted perceptions of the Jedi, it was the Supreme Leader of the First Order.

Unless…

Kylo mentally dismissed the possibility, black anger rising within at the reasoning. The Sith were dead and gone. Darth Vader's mind had been poisoned by his son – Kylo's uncle – the Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker, and he'd betrayed and destroyed his master, the Dark Lord of the Sith and Galactic Emperor Darth Sidious shortly before dying from his injuries. It wasn't so much the betrayal that Kylo raged against though, for betrayal was the way of the Sith.

Once the apprentice surpassed the master, there was no need for the master. The apprentice had become the master, and slaying them take their place.

No, he raged against Vader abandoning the power of the Dark Side, power that had allowed him to destroy the Emperor, and would have allowed him to survive, and become Emperor and Dark Lord in his own right. He had allowed his compassion for his son to blind him to what needed to be done, beyond simply killing the Emperor: to take the Emperor's place, and rule the galaxy as his power had given him the right to.

It was a lesson to be learned, that compassion was the undoing of the strong, and one Kylo would and had taken to heart.

He would not make the same mistake as his grandfather.

He would master the darkness within, and with its power rise to equal, and then surpass, Darth Vader's achievements, if not Darth Sidious'.

Using his anger at the destruction of the Sith thanks to the weakness of his grandfather to increase his power, Kylo again reached out through the Force, latching onto the ethereal tendrils of Dark Side power the other darksider had extended across the battlefield. He had done so earlier in fact, when he had realized what his enemy was doing.

He had sought to follow the tendrils back to their source, and turning the power of the Dark Side against its user break the enemy's concentration if not their will and mind. He had turned back at the time, and was tempted to do so again when icy tendrils of fear stabbed into his heart at the tendril's touch. It was a primal fear, without reason or logic behind it, a natural response when prey found itself caught in the predator's eyes. It was a built-in response, dating back to the forgotten years of prehistory on the primeval plains of Humanity's forgotten homeworld, inherited from the primates.

This time he did not turn back. He was Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, Apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke of the First Order, and he would show this upstart darksider his or her place, no matter what petty tricks they knew. Shouldering the fear aside, he followed the tendrils to their source, gathering and honing the power of the Dark Side to strike at their very soul…

…and barely kept himself from collapsing, fear – _terror_ – striking into his heart tenfold at the sheer fury of the tempestuous whirlwind of power behind the tendrils. And such power it was, the power he had intended to unleash against her paling by comparison…it was like…

…it was like facing the Supreme Leader, and Kylo knew with mounting horror that this was no upstart. This was a fully-realized darksider, not Sith, not First Order, but something else, that had gained control of a surviving fraction of the old empire, and like the First Order, sought to rebuild it in their image.

And if their power was any indication, they were a very real threat to the First Order.

As though sensing his thoughts, Kylo felt the echoes of amused laughter rippling through the Force, and he felt his anger rise, snuffing out the fear. He – _she_ – dared to mock him? Darth Vader's grandson, inheritor of his legacy, the legacy his children were unworthy of?

The anger burned hot, and bringing clarity with it. No matter how powerful in the Force, no one could survive being blown up in their own ship. Not even the Emperor could have done that.

 _Perhaps I will someday._

 _I will be the most powerful darksider ever._

 _Even the greatest Sith Lords in history will pale before my might!_

"General Hux," Kylo snarled. "This has gone on far enough. Reform the fleet, and prepare to break through the center of the enemy formation."

"That is a Super Star Destroyer." Hux said incredulously, pointing at the imposing bulk of the enemy command ship at the heart of their formation. "Even our Kyber-augmented turbolasers are barely making a dent on their shields! And they outgun us by sheer mass!"

"Then we concentrate all fire from all ships on the Super Star Destroyer!" Kylo roared, sweeping his arm out abruptly and causing Hux to take a wary step back. "Destroy the enemy command ship, and their fleet will fall apart!"

"I will not allow you to…!" Hux began only to pale and gasp as invisible fingers choked his throat. He stared, eyes wide with shock and terror at what was happening, unable to believe Kylo was actually going to do it.

Slowly, he rose from the ground, finger vainly working at his neck, Kylo staring at him in silence, a single hand raised out towards Hux. And then he made a dismissing gesture, and sent Hux flying across the command deck.

As Hux struggled to catch his breath, Kylo turned to face the terrified bridge crew. "Take a spindle formation!" he shouted. "Prepare to break through the center of the enemy formation!"

* * *

Admiral Roon stared at the tactical display, watching as the First Order ships began forming up into a spindle formation. "It looks like they're about to try and end this stalemate." He said. "From the look of things, they'll try and break through our center."

Admiral Roon glanced at Captain Excelion. "Furthermore they will likely attempt to destroy this ship," he said. "In an attempt to cripple our fleet's command structure."

"How should we respond, admiral?"

"We'll draw them in as planned." The admiral replied, looking back out through the bridge windows. "We'll keep the _Conqueror_ in the center of our formation as bait, while withdrawing and drawing the enemy into the crossfire point between our ships."

"Is that wise, admiral?" Captain Excelion asked. "The _Conqueror_ will be the focus of the enemy's fire."

" _Executor_ Class Star Dreadnoughts can take a lot of punishment, captain." The admiral said with a smile.

"Sir," the admiral said with a small bow. "I'm just expressing my concerns as per my duty as this ship's captain."

"And it does you credit, captain." The admiral said with a nod. "With that said, prepare this ship for phase 2. And signal the rest of the fleet as well."

"Yes sir!"

As the captain began barking orders to his bridge crew, Admiral Roon walked up beside Darth Invictus. "Prepare two squadrons of TIE Bombers." The Sith Lady said softly. "They will be of use in destroying the enemy's second echelon."

The admiral briefly looked confused, and then nodded as he realized what he meant. "As you wish, my lady." He said, before turning to give the orders. Invictus stared out at the battlefield for a few more moments, and then continued without looking away.

"We need to capture the enemy flagship." She said. "If these are Palpatinists, then we need information."

"I understand, my lady. I'll inform Commander Artellus at once."

Invictus nodded, and the admiral again turned to give the orders.

As it was, it took about twenty minutes for the First Order to reform their formation, one Star Destroyer at the tip, two behind, and three each in the third and fourth echelons. The _Finalizer_ was in the third echelon, as per its status as the command ship.

The attack was heralded by a concentrated barrage of turbolaser blasts on the _Conqueror_ , which shook from the impacts, and disrupting Invictus' battle coordination. "Reinforce forward deflector shields!" Captain Excellion shouted. "Return fire, and slowly commence withdrawal action."

"Launch the TIE Bombers." Invictus added irritably, trying to reassert her battle coordination. "Don't worry about the enemy spotting them. Leave that concern to me."

As the _Conqueror_ began to fall back, Invictus began to taunt the enemy darksider through the Force sending echoes of challenge and insult towards him, in a telepathic form of _dun moch_.

 _He had failed to attack her through the Force, and now he was cowardly hiding behind his fleet, and was trying to destroy her by making her go down with her ship._

 _Literally too, seeing as his ship was safe at the heart of his fleet, and they were concentrating fire on her ship._

She felt the enemy's anger spike, and she sent echoes of laughter and mockery through the Force.

 _No wonder he couldn't defeat her through the Force: he was so pathetic he couldn't even keep his emotions from flooding into the Force._

"My lady the enemy fleet is picking up speed." Admiral Roon said.

"Continue the operation." She said.

"TIE Bombers have launched."

"Have them standby to commence attack on the enemy's second echelon." The admiral ordered.

Invictus didn't say anything, silently weaving together the shimmering threads of the Dark Side into a tapestry of Sith Magic that cloaked the TIE Bombers from the sight of the enemy, to the point that even if sensors could see the TIE Bombers, it wouldn't register on the operators themselves. The Sith Lady smiled.

In ancient times, the mightiest of the Lords of the Sith could weave such potent illusions that reality itself buckled, and the illusions could affect the physical. She was decades from reaching that level, if she would or could ever reach it, but the point was that illusion, manipulation, deception and trickery had always been among the greatest weapons of the Sith. And she knew it well.

* * *

"The enemy is continuing to withdraw."

"Do not allow them to escape or regroup!" Kylo ordered, every word dripping with anger and veiled menace. "Increase power to weapons, and have all ships concentrate their fire on the enemy command ship."

"My lord," a bridge operator began. "The power capacitors are overheating as they are. Any more and…"

Kylo didn't respond verbally. A sharp snap-hiss and the fiery red glow of his lightsaber coming to life was enough to silence the officer, who began to give orders to Kylo's satisfaction.

Hux stayed silent as well, though he stared worriedly at the tactical display, watching as their fleet continued to press the advance. He felt uneasy, as though he was missing something, something that was staring at him in the face.

"The enemy is continuing to withdraw."

Behind his helmet, Kylo smiled. " _Taunt me, will you?_ " he thought viciously. " _Let's see how cocky you are when you're nothing but space dust._ "

"The enemy formation is collapsing."

Hux continued to stare at the tactical display, and then blinking slowly began to realize something. "The enemy formation is collapsing…" he echoed in a whisper before his eyes widened in shock and horror. "Oh no."

Standing up straight, he turned to the bridge. "Pull our ships back!" he ordered, and turned to Kylo as the Knight of Ren whirled furiously on the general. "We are sailing into a trap!"

Kylo briefly looked stunned, and then glancing at the tactical display glanced back out at the battlefield. He glanced at the tactical display again, and then out at the battlefield. "Pull back," he ordered, and then raising his voice repeated the order. "Pull back!"

But it was already too late: as the orders were relayed to the fleet, Kylo saw a vision through the Force, of a man standing next to a black-cloaked and armored woman that swirled with the Dark Side of the Force, shouting out an order.

 _All ships, concentrate your fire on the lead ship of the enemy formation. Full barrage!_

Thousands of turbolasers across the _Conqueror_ 's hull and on the adjacent Star Destroyers opened fire on the lead First Order ship, which was beginning to reverse course. Its shields collapsed almost at once, the following volleys hammering through the armor and punching into the hull. Explosions sent debris, corpses, and burning atmosphere into space, the dying warship staggering and then beginning to drift as turbolaser rounds pounded its corpse until it finally exploded, the blinding flare forcing Hux to look away even from as far away as the _Finalizer_ 's bridge.

As for Kylo…

…with a roar of rage he swung his lightsaber, and sheared the tactical display apart.

* * *

"Take out those Star Destroyers!" Admiral Roon ordered. "TIE Bombers attack when ready!"

Turbolaser fire from the _Conqueror_ in front and the flanking Star Destroyers ripped into the second echelon of the First Order fleet, their shields collapsing in less than a minute, the following volleys ripping molten gashes through their hulls. And then TIE Bombers were screaming out of nowhere, the Sith Magic cloaking them dispelled.

They pounced on the surprised First Order, who could not believe such small ships could mount cloaking devices, and yet how else could they have been hidden from sensors? Anything else was inconceivable.

Proton rockets screamed out from the TIE Bombers as they made their attack runs, massive explosions tearing the Star Destroyers apart. Turbolaser fire finished the rest, the explosions sending debris easily shouldered aside by the Imperial ships' deflector shields.

"The enemy is attempting to regroup."

"Let's not give them a chance to." Admiral Roon said. "Adopt an echelon right formation, and collapse the enemy formation from their left wing."

"Prepare to launch additional interceptor and bomber squadrons." Invictus added. "It's time: let's seize complete control of the battlefield."

"Yes, my lady."

The Imperial ships were now pressing the advantage, having removed the enemy's advantage in terms of greater number of capital ships. The Imperial line now began to extend in a diagonal running perpendicular to the First Order's right wing, TIE Interceptors pouring out of the _Conqueror_ 's launch bays in hordes that overwhelmed the depleted TIE Fighters of the First Order, and allowing the TIE Bombers to launch attacks directly on the First Order's ships.

The First Order fought back though. They were a wounded animal now, backed into a corner, and they lashed out. Invictus bit back a snarl as a nearby _Lancer_ exploded, the blast briefly buffeting the _Conqueror_ and sending shadows briefly across the command deck.

"Switch to a half-enveloping formation." Admiral Roon ordered forty-five minutes into the battle. "Bottle up the enemy from their right wing, and destroy them ship by ship."

Invictus stared at the bleeding bulk of the _Finalizer_ , the few times its shields had gone down allowing the Imperials to get a few shots in. They'd been brought back up quickly enough, but the mighty ship was bleeding burning atmosphere from several hull breaches.

"Concentrate all fire on the enemy command ship." Invictus ordered. "Knockout its shields and standby on Ion Cannons and Tractor Beams. Prepare for boarding."

"Yes my lady."

Once again, the thousands of turbolasers across the _Conqueror_ 's hull fired on a single target, multiple volleys causing the _Finalizer_ 's shield to collapse. Bright-red ion beams lanced out in quick succession, sending white flares flickering across the enemy ship on impact. The _Finalizer_ 's engines flickered and went out, along with its running lights and communication and sensor suites. Within moments the ship seemed to stagger as the _Conqueror_ 's tractor beams latched on, and began to pull the disabled vessel in close.

"Destroy all the other ships." Invictus ordered, already striding down and away from the command deck, and out of the bridge. "No survivors."

"Yes my lady."

* * *

First Order Stormtroopers ran down the corridor, blasters held across their chests as they ran for the barricade. Two Stormtroopers had already set up a repeating blaster, and were aiming it at the likely breach point, from where – and at other points – the enemy could cut off the bridge tower from the rest of the ship.

Stormtroopers crouched down behind the barricade, bracing their blasters against their shoulders and stabilizing them on the barricade. Others took cover behind what other cover there was, alarms and klaxons providing a background cacophony.

As they waited for the enemy to arrive, word reached them that enemy boarding parties had managed to breach the hull, and were now fighting to reach engineering. It wasn't long before fighting was reported near the launch bays, the enemy attempting to seize control of areas which would enable to board large numbers of troops at once.

It was confirmed though, that they were facing Stormtroopers, trained and equipped to the standards of the old empire. They were well-led, well-equipped, and well-motivated, and reports soon began to flood in of entire sections being lost as the enemy began taking ground.

And then a sound came from up ahead, as though metallic claws were scratching against the hull. The Stormtroopers steeled themselves: the enemy was coming.

They would not be incorrect, as within moments sparks began to fly as the enemy began to cut through the hull. The ranking officer present barked orders to stand fast, and wait for the enemy to show their faces and present targets instead of wasting energy. The sparks burned bright, harsh and blinding in the dull red of emergency lighting, but the Stormtroopers' helmets modulated the lighting well enough.

Slowly but surely, an opening was cut through the hull, a smoky explosion blowing in the hull and leaving a dark opening beyond. The Stormtroopers took aim, but nothing stepped through the opening.

The moment stretched out, time seeming to slow and the air thickening as though it was syrup. And then a dark-armored figure stepped through the opening, tall and slender, clearly feminine despite her relatively-bulky armor and cape. The Stormtroopers opened fire, but even as they pulled their triggers Darth Invictus activated and brought up her lightsaber, smoothly falling into the swirling defense of Soresu while weaving the threads of her spell.

 _Qazoi Kyantuska_

Red bolts erupted towards her, but she doggedly advanced, her lightsaber smoothly parrying the blaster rounds into the walls around her, the ceiling above and the floor below, and back towards the Stormtroopers. Two then three fell, their own or their fellow Stormtroopers' rounds punching through their armor and into their flesh.

Others quickly took their place, but they continued to fire in vain, Invictus' lightsaber sweeping elegantly in crimson arcs around her as she advanced down the corridor. The ranking officer screamed at the man manning the repeating blaster to open fire, but he didn't. He crouched in place, rigid as a corpse, stubbornly resisting his fellow Stormtroopers to push him aside and man the heavy weapon.

And then it was too late, the Sith was on them, a sweep of an arm sending those behind cover flying, and as they landed so too did the Sith in their midst, the blood-red blade sweeping in arcs and powerful downward blows that left behind cauterized flesh and melted plasteel in its wake.

Within moments the Sith Lady stood alone amidst several corpses, Imperial Stormtroopers rushing up from behind her. She looked up, and down the corridor, to where a security camera could be seen staring down the corridor. And she knew he – the little Forceling who thought he could contend with a Lady of the Sith – was watching,

She raised her lightsaber in a mocking salute, and then threw it at the camera's direction.

* * *

A/N

In Legends, the TIE Interceptor was actually slated to fully-replace the TIE Fighter around the time of the Battle of Endor. It was never completed/fully-implemented due to the Emperor's death fracturing the empire, but since the empire never fractured (and the Battle of Endor never happened) here, it proceeds. Given so many TIE Fighters in service, it'll take time to finish, but by this point first-rate fleets like that of Invictus have been fully-outfitted with the superb TIE Interceptor.

Qazoi Kyantuska: Sith Magic spell, translates to Basic as 'Control Mind'. It's precisely what its name indicates, with the risk that the victim may not be strong enough to survive to recover after being released.

Dun Moch: psychological warfare techniques meant to disrupt an enemy's emotional control and thus disrupt their ability to control the Force. Palpatine's mocking cackles are an example, as well as Dooku's 'Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Master Yoda holds you in such high esteem.' A Jedi version of it would be Luke's imploring Vader to help him when the Emperor is torturing him to death, or Revan calling Bastilla back from the Dark Side prior to the final confrontation with Darth Malak.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Wars_ , it is owned by Disney.

Worlds Collide

Chapter 2

Stormtrooper Commander Jek Artellus raced down the corridor, to where two platoons were gathered in skirmish order at an intersection before a set of sealed blast doors. The officers commanding the platoons stood to attention and saluted the commander, the rest of their troops keeping an eye on the blast doors and their surroundings. Another platoon followed up behind the commander, who returned the salute.

"Report." He ordered.

"Sir," a lieutenant began. "The enemy has sealed off the reactor section of the ship. We did manage to prevent the enemy from withdrawing all personnel in engineering to the reactor section, but we estimate at least a full company of enemy Stormtroopers holding the section, along with an undetermined number of naval personnel."

"Noted," the commander said. "The mop-up of engineering is already underway, but we need to secure the reactors or they just might blow us all to space dust. Do we have a technical readout on this section?"

"Here sir." A Stormtrooper said, his IFF designation showing on the helmet tactical display giving him a specialization as a slicer. The soldier handed Artellus a data-slate, which showed an architectural diagram of the engineering section. Zooming in on the reactors, Artellus traced the diagram with a finger before nodding.

"Lieutenant Axton," he said, indicating a section of the diagram. "Take your platoon and secure this area."

"Yes sir."

"Lieutenant Parson," the commander continued, turning to another lieutenant and indicating his area of responsibility. "Take your platoon and secure this area."

"Yes sir."

"Lieutenant Handra," the commander said, turning to the last lieutenant. "You and your platoon come with me. We'll secure this section, and rendezvous with the other platoons at the reactors. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Then get to it!"

The two lieutenants saluted, and then turning, began barking orders to their platoons. Within moments they were moving out, leaving the third platoon behind. Artellus walked over to a Stormtrooper carrying a rocket launcher. "See those doors, trooper?" he asked, pointing at the blast doors.

"Yes sir."

"I don't want to."

"Understood sir." The trooper said, unslinging his rocket launcher while his loader pulled a round out of the ammo pack and slid it into the launcher.

"Armor-piercing loaded!"

"Fire when ready." The platoon commander said, and the trooper leveled his rocket launcher, and fired. The rocket fired, searing down the corridor and blew the center of the blast doors apart in a massive explosion that sent hot smoke and melted debris down the corridor. "Storm them!"

The Stormtroopers advanced, moving quickly at a crouch, blasters up and aiming down the corridor. As they passed the ruined blast doors, laser fire began to be exchanged, the Imperials going to cover against buttresses on either side of the cover or behind the ruins of the blast doors. Others fell prone, and fired from the floor, while others, not so quick, were gunned down.

"Advance by fire and movement!" Artellus shouted from behind a buttress, falling to a crouch before aiming around the buttress and opening fire. He dropped a pair of First Order Stormtroopers, mentally noting the cosmetic difference in helmet design.

As per his orders, the Imperial Stormtroopers began to provide suppressive fire, while others advanced in crouches across the corridor from cover to cover. "Grenade!" the lead Stormtrooper shouted as he lobbed a thermal detonator over to the enemy lines, and slipped back behind cover moments before the thermal detonator exploded.

As heat and debris exploded, the lead Stormtroopers ran from behind cover, and charged into the enemy lines. The thermal detonator's explosion had only killed three First Order Stormtroopers, but it had sent the others reeling. The Imperials took advantage of this to charge into the line, firing precise bursts into the chests or at the heads of their enemies as they ran through.

To their credit, the First Order Stormtroopers rallied quickly, the survivors attempting to regroup and surround the enemy in their midst. Unfortunately, this left them open to the rest of the platoon to the rear, who opened up a fierce but precisely-targeted barrage of laser fire that cut down the First Order ranks.

Worse, the Imperials had broken through, and taking cover behind the enemy caught them in a crossfire. It didn't take long for the survivors to be mopped up, and then Imperials were regrouping, double-checking the enemy corpses to be sure none of them were playing possum, and after reloading their blasters' energy packs resumed the advance

They advanced further down the corridor meeting no resistance, at least until they reached another set of blast doors. Again, a rocket launcher was readied with an armor-piercing round, but Artellus had them hold for a few moments before firing. "Alright, listen up troopers!" he began loudly and clearly. "Up ahead we've got a plasma conduit junction. So check your fire. I for one have no inclination to bathe in superheated plasma. Am I clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Artellus pointed at the blast doors, the rocket launcher-wielding Stormtrooper raising the heavy weapon and aiming it at the blast doors. The rocket fired, and blew the doors in…

…and then the Imperials were scattering, diving and rolling to the sides to avoid a murderous barrage of automatic heavy blaster fire. The junction room was large, far larger than the corridor which would have funneled the effects of blast doors being blown apart, dispersing the force and debris. Furthermore, the First Order fire team was bunkered down behind a barricade with a repeating blaster set up, the barrage from the heavy weapon gunning down several Imperials in seconds.

"Kriff!" Artellus swore. He gestured at a pair of troopers standing back against the wall next to him. "You two, come with me. We've got to take down that damn heavy weapon. The rest of you, we need smoke, and get ready to charge when I give the order!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the Stormtroopers chorused before they began tossing smoke canisters down the corridor, rolling down the floor hissing and belching out copious amounts of white smoke. It wasn't much of cover, standard Stormtrooper helmets could identify targets within smoke, and they assumed the same went for the enemy's helmets, no matter the cosmetic differences.

With that said, while the helmet was capable of identifying targets through smoke, there was still a reduction in efficiency caused by the minute time difference for the sensors to identify the target. Enough time for Artellus and the two troopers with him to slip around the buttress, back against the wall, and then along the wall around another buttress and along the wall again to crouch down behind the wreckage of the blast doors.

"Hand me your thermal detonators." Artellus said, and the two Stormtroopers handed them over. "Codes?"

The Stormtroopers gave the codes, and Artellus armed the thermal detonators. He glanced at the other two, and held up his blaster. "Ready yourselves, and follow me in." he said.

"Yes sir."

Artellus nodded, and pulling out his thermal detonator, armed it before throwing the first two thermal detonators in. A few moments later and they exploded, causing the suppressive fire to die down. At once, Artellus jumped out from behind cover, spraying the barricade with automatic fire, the other two troopers joining in.

The explosions hadn't killed any of the enemies manning the barricade, but they were driven down behind cover, and Artellus' and his men's fire kept them down. Artellus slid to a knee and threw his detonator behind the barricade, while keeping up the fire. Another fire team of enemy Stormtroopers appeared from around a corner up ahead, and then the thermal detonator exploded, killing everyone behind the barricade and forcing the enemy reinforcements back behind cover.

Artellus and his two troopers now switched to suppressive fire, the rest of the platoon coming up and joining in. "Lieutenant," Artellus ordered. "Take two squads and secure the lower junction room. Third squad, you're with me. Let's move!"

"Yes sir!"

As the platoon split into two, Artellus led a squad up a set of metal stairs to the upper section of the junction room. As he approached the upper landing, Artellus came to a halt and gestured for the men with him to do likewise. Sinking to a crouch, he inched his way up the remaining stairs, and removing his helmet, peered over the last step.

In the next moment he slid back down, a barrage of laser beams sending sparks and hot chips of debris flying down as Artellus replaced his helmet. "They're dug in." he said. "They're using wall paneling stripped off the walls as cover…"

He broke off as a thermal detonator landed in their midst, but before he could react, one of the troopers present grabbed the enemy detonator and threw it back. There was a clanging sound as it ricocheted off something, and then there was an explosion accompanied by shouts of pain.

Artellus immediately jumped out, blaster roaring as he gunned down an enemy trooper trying to drag his wounded comrade back into cover and the injured man himself. Taking cover behind one of the enemy's barricades, they began to exchange fire while from below came even more sounds of ongoing battle.

"Good work, trooper…"

"SZ-11030, sir."

"Yes, good work SZ-11030." Artellus said as he fired a burst over the top before getting back under cover. "Suppressive fire, you five with me. The rest of you, move in and dig the enemy out of the next barricade. We'll cover you, now go!"

Artellus got up and began to fire a constant barrage of bursts, accompanied by five other Stormtroopers, aiming their fire just over the edge of the other two barricades along the upper junction room.

The other five Stormtroopers crawled along the floor to the next barricade, and signaling back to Artellus, the commander and his fire team now focused their fire on the third barricade. As the Stormtroopers behind the second barricade got up, they were riddled with fire from below, the Imperials cautiously checking from around the barricade to see if anyone was left alive.

There were none, but they found something else as well: a bomb, connected to a detonator, a power source, and a timer, strapped against a tight bundle of cables inside the exposed wall. "Sir, there's a bomb here, and it's live!" a Stormtrooper said. "We need SZ-11019 here, now!"

"Understood," Artellus said. "Kriff it, provide cover fire during transit!"

"Yes sir!"

The five Stormtroopers now opened fire, keeping the enemies behind the barricade up ahead down while the commander and the five Stormtroopers ran up from behind. Artellus took one look at the bomb and swore again. "Kriffing damn it," he said. "Get to work SZ-11019, we'll cover you!"

"Right away sir!" the Stormtrooper in question said before lowering his blaster, and dropping to a crouch began to work on the bomb. It was delicate work in its own way, exposing the bomb's innards, identifying what functioned where, and how to disrupt its functions without setting the explosives off.

SZ-11019 breathed slightly heavily behind his helmet, prying the wires apart and following them as they went to and fro. He ignored the timer slowly ticking down to destruction, and the commander ordering the rest of the squad to split into fire teams again, and to suppress and clear out the last barricade on the upper floor.

Finally, he found the wire he was looking for, and prying it away, gently but firmly pulled it. At once, the timer blinked out, and he sighed a sigh of relief. "Bomb disarmed." He said.

"Barricade is clear." The word came through the secure line, and he sighed again. Packing away his tools, he picked up his blaster and ran up to join the rest of the squad as they made their way to the far staircase. As they began to step down, the doors on the far side from their entrance slid open, more enemy Stormtroopers coming through.

Artellus and his men opened fire at once, gunning down several of the First Order Stormtroopers before they could return fire. One such return fire blew straight through one of the eyepieces of the Stormtrooper next to Artellus, and they dropped to cover behind the railing. Every so often they'd stand up, fire a few bursts, and then go back down behind cover.

Their intervention allowed Lieutenant Handra to finish off the remaining enemies on the lower junction room however, rooting them out from their barricades and joining the fight against enemy reinforcements before they could entrench themselves. As other troopers provided cover fire, the platoon heavy weapon team loaded up their rocket launcher, aimed, and fired.

The rocket flew out the door and struck the wall just beyond, showering the enemy Stormtroopers with debris and buffeting them with the force of the blast. As they staggered, Artellus and Handra pressed the offensive, hammering the First Order from above and the front, and wiping them out in short order.

"Status report, lieutenant." Artellus said as he ran down the stairs, Handra in the meantime ordering his men to take defensive positions around the near entrance.

"Junction room is secure sir." Handra replied. "Casualties minimal. Platoons Axton and Parson report similar situations, and are advancing on the reactor room as planned."

"Good." Artellus said with a nod.

"Furthermore," Handra continued. "Reinforcements are moving up behind us, and the other platoons, and engineering section is largely secure, sir."

"Recommendations, lieutenant?"

"Leave one squad to hold this room until reinforcements arrive, and in the meantime, we take two squads and secure the corridor ahead before entering the reactor room. Once reinforcement arrive, we should regroup, and secure the operational objective."

Artellus nodded. "Good idea." He said. "Lieutenant, hold this room, keep one squad with you. The rest of you, with me."

"Sir," Handra began. "With all due respect, given your superior perhaps it would be best if you remained with the rearguard, in relatively-secure territory, at least until additional forces arrive."

"Objection noted, lieutenant." Artellus said. "A prudent call, but one I am inclined to disagree with. Hold this point lieutenant, until reinforcements arrive. Once they do, move up, and we'll finish this."

"Sir, yes sir."

Handra saluted, and Artellus returned the salute. As Handra turned and began barking orders to the squad to be left behind, Artellus looked over the architectural diagram of this section of the ship again.

"Alright, let's move." He said, replacing his blaster's power pack as he led two squads down the corridor. "There are two secondary junction rooms along this corridor. Sergeant Apios, your squad's on reserve. Break it up into two fire teams, one to guard our rear, the other to reinforce at your discretion. Sergeant Hoxus, your squad's on point."

"Yes sir!"

The two squads of Imperial Stormtroopers rapidly advanced down the corridor, until they reached the first secondary junction room. Squad Hoxus split into two fire teams, one on either side of the door and with a nod from Artellus, opened it.

At once a hail of heavy fire erupted out from the door, and splattering in showers of molten sparks against the opposite wall. Two troopers crouched down, while two stood behind them, leaning towards the door.

The crouching troopers opened fire first, aiming and firing around the door frame, spraying bursts at the barricade in the middle of the room. The other two followed after the heavy weapon operator redirected his fire towards the lower part of the door, and when the heavy weapon was redirected again, the crouching troopers resumed fire, one shot striking the operator and sending him crumpling down.

Another First Order Stormtrooper tried to man the repeating blaster, but was blown back as four Imperial Stormtroopers initiated suppression fire. As the First Order troops ducked down behind cover, a pair of Imperials charged forward, sliding to crouches with blasters aimed above the barricade.

As the suppression fire died down, the First Order Stormtroopers cautiously got up, and were gunned down by the six Imperials. "Scout ahead," the sergeant ordered. "Troopers SZ-111001 and 111003."

"Yes sir." They chorused, cautiously stepping forward. Barely three steps in and they set off a booby trap, the walls to either side exploding and killing both Stormtroopers. More First Order Stormtroopers now rushed in from either side of the barricade, having hidden in areas of the junction room hidden from view.

Tossing thermal detonators ahead into the corridor, the Imperials scattered and dove for cover moments before the explosions killed no less than five and maimed two more. First Order Stormtroopers charged out of the room, blasters blazing in a full-blown counterattack, gunning down Imperial before they could recover.

Artellus managed to get to cover behind a buttress, as did another Stormtrooper on the other wall. They opened fire around their cover, taking down three while another one was killed by a survivor firing up from his back on the ground.

That one was gunned down by the First Order troops, and Artellus and his sole remaining trooper were forced back into cover by suppression fire. The sound of heavy boots marching up indicated the arrival of another squad of First Order Stormtroopers, and the marching grew increasingly louder as they closed in, sparks flying from the buttresses from suppressive fire.

Artellus glanced at his only remaining trooper, and nodded grimly at the trooper, who nodded back. As they prepared to make a last stand, the sound of boots stepping smartly closer grew louder…

…and then an explosion tore through the First Order ranks, a dying Imperial Stormtrooper detonating his thermal detonator in the middle of their formation. The blast killed six and maimed another four, and staggering and disorienting the rest.

Artellus and his fellow trooper immediately took aim around their cover, and opened fire. First Order troops went down, but as they returned fire more Imperial fire erupted from up the corridor, additional Imperial Stormtroopers rushing down and firing precise bursts as they advanced to reinforce the survivors. Among the Imperials was a heavy weapons team, who loaded and fired an anti-personnel rocket that exploded in the middle of the First Order ranks.

That broke the survivor's ranks, who broke and ran only to be shot in the back. Still advancing in skirmish order, the Imperial Stormtroopers secured the area and the two secondary junction rooms, while Lieutenant Hadra reported to Commander Artellus. "My apologies for the delay sir." The junior officer began, only to be waved off by the commander.

"No need." He said. "I underestimated the enemy, I should be the one apologizing."

The commander sighed and looked around. "See if there's any wounded that we can salvage." He said. "In the meantime, let's wrap this up. That'll be more meaningful honor to the dead as opposed to just standing here thinking about blame."

"Yes sir."

Four squads of Imperial Stormtroopers marched up to the end of the corridor, sealed by another set of blast doors. The bulk of the Imperials taking cover in case of another enemy barricade beyond, the Imperial heavy weapon operators loaded another armor-piercing round and blew the doors in.

Imperial Stormtroopers advanced guardedly, and onto a large balcony-like structure that looked out over the cavernous reactor rooms of the warship. A fire team of First Order Stormtroopers had held the position, manning a trio of repeating blasters to provide overwatch to their comrades manning the barricades and other positions below. Nearly the entire fire team had been killed by the blast doors' explosion, and the lone survivor was quickly dispatched.

Artellus looked from one side to the other, noting the catwalks that led to stairways down and behind the enemy positions, already engaged from the front by Imperial Stormtroopers. "I want a fire team on those repeating blasters." He ordered. "The rest of you, two squads to the left and two squads to the right. Sweep up the enemy from the rear and above. Move out!"

"Sir!"

Artellus walked up to the railing as his Stormtroopers rushed to join the battle, while a fire team checked and manned the repeater blasters and began to decimate the enemy positions from above in moments. Under such pressure from three directions, the First Order ranks crumbled in less than fifteen minutes, devolving from battle into a mop-up operation.

"Signal the flagship: engineering is secure."

* * *

Darth Invictus marched down the wide corridor that led to the enemy bridge. March however, was probably not the best verb to use.

Crimson arcs burned through the air as Invictus' lightsaber conducted the fluid defenses of Soresu, blaster rounds deflected harmlessly into her surroundings as Invictus coolly closed the distance to the enemy Stormtroopers. Her lightsaber fell and swung, the enemy screaming short shouts of pain as they were cut down, smoke gently rising from melted plasteel and cauterized flesh.

The Force whispered to her and in an instant her lightsaber fluidly rose and swung to parry more incoming fire, an opening in her guard seeming to open…

…and with a sweep of her arm four enemy Stormtroopers flew through the air and against the walls with sickening cracks.

It was almost like the Sith was dancing, every movement flowing in perfectly-measured and elegant motions as she literally walked through the field of fire with an unconcerned expression on her face. A trio of blaster rounds were redirected back to their firers, and then her lightsaber flew through the air, and through an enemy's armor into his heart.

At the same time, thunder boomed as Force Lightning ripped out from an extended hand, bright-blue bolts unleashed with enough intensity to send the four unfortunate Stormtroopers they struck flying, reduced to blackened husks.

Invictus pulled her lightsaber back into her hands, and pointed a finger at the blast doors leading into the bridge. "Take it down!" she ordered, heavy weapon operators from the Imperial Stormtroopers following her preparing a rocket launcher and loading an armor-piercing round. "Fire!"

The blast doors exploded inwards, and vomiting an invisible tide of Dark Side energy that made Invictus smile. The enemy darksider was angry, _very_ angry. " _Not bad, not bad,_ " she thought. " _Here's mine._ "

Striding forward but with her lightsaber deactivated, she pulsed the Dark Side of the Force, the smallest fraction of her power easily blowing back the enemy darksider's own pulse. It touched his spirit for a moment, and Invictus blinked, masking a slight misstep in her movements expertly. There was something…familiar, elusively so, about that spirit.

As though he should be familiar to her…a part of her…an echo, albeit incomplete, same but not the same as her…

…why?

She strode through the ruins of the blast doors, First Order Stormtroopers waiting to ambush abruptly rising into the air, clutching at their necks with increasing desperation and writhing in agony to the horrified stares of the bridge crew until they fell limp, and they were dropped disdainfully to the floor.

Invictus didn't care. She ignored the terrified stares and spirits of the bridge crew, and the sound of her Imperial Stormtroopers as they charged in and spread out behind her. Instead she focused her attention on the dark-cloaked figure standing on the command deck, seemingly waiting for her.

"We meet at last, little Forceling." Invictus said, snuffing out her curiosity at the darksider's unusual spirit with excitement over the battle to come. It was inevitable, the Force was singing to her, no matter how it might end, this meeting would not pass without violence.

"So we do, darksider." The Forceling rumbled through his mask. "The Dark Side of the Force is with you, but it will not lead you to victory today. No, today it will lead to your death."

Behind her helmet, Invictus grinned, the Dark Side pulsing with power as it fed on her desire to test herself, to push her limits even further, and to climb higher and grow even stronger than before. "We shall see." She said, extending her saber arm as she took the ready stance for Soresu.

"Name yourself!" the Forceling demanded, also taking his stance, though it did not seem to match any of the seven standard schools of lightsaber combat.

"Don't you know it's polite to give your name before asking others for theirs?"

The Forceling snorted, but answered after a moment. "Then remember my name," he said. "For it shall be the name of your destroyer! I am Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, and Apprentice to the Supreme Leader of the First Order, Snoke!"

To Kylo Ren's frustration, Invictus just laughed however, the laugh of a highborn woman having heard something utterly farcical, and the Sith Lady felt his anger at such mockery pulse through the Force. "Then little Forceling," she said with a mocking tone audible through her helmet's speakers. "I shall teach you your place. For I am Darth Invictus, Lady of the Sith, and Apprentice to the Sith Emperor and Dark Lord, Darth Vader!"

* * *

Behind his mask, Kylo's eyes went wide with shock, surprise, and even fear. This woman claimed to be a Sith? And more than that, apprentice to his grandfather?

But then reason asserted itself: Darth Vader had been dead for decades. And she addressed him as Sith Emperor, a title that by all rights belonged to Darth Sidious, and never to his grandfather.

It was a lie. It had to be. There was no way this woman could be his apprentice, even if she was, she had to have been a child when his grandfather had died, and could only have learned the barest hint of the powers of the Sith.

Yes, that was probably it. And then she was harbored by some Imperial faction that had refused to join with and hidden itself from the First Order, and once she was old enough took her place at their helm.

The shock, surprise, and fear vanished, replaced by raging anger. Even if she had been his grandfather's apprentice, she with her smallest modicum of training had no right to the title of Sith Lady, much less his grandfather's legacy. And that was precisely it: _his_ grandfather's legacy.

It belonged to him by right, and to no one else.

The anger rose further as he realized that the faux Sith must know of his background, and had done as she had to taunt him, to goad him into reckless action. And it had worked…before.

Now it would work again…only it would backfire against her.

She was powerful, there was no doubt about it. And what little modicum of Sith lore she knew useful. But up close and personal, he _knew_ he could match her, and he would overpower this faux Sith's little tricks and show her who the Forceling was between them.

But she would not die. He wouldn't…not easily, and not yet. Not until he'd made her pay for daring to take what was his, and until he got every little bit of Sith lore that she knew. Only then would she be allowed to die.

"Sith?" Kylo snarled as he activated his lightsaber. "The Sith are extinct. They died long ago, no thanks to Luke Skywalker. I'll teach you not to lie to me, impostor!"

Without waiting for her response Kylo lunged forward with a roar, swinging his lightsaber in a fast and powerful downward stroke that was lightly turned to the side. Ignoring the initial parry, he followed through with a swing at the faux Sith, only to again be turned aside. A third attack was dodged, the faux Sith lightly stepping back and avoiding the blow that would have cleaved her in half.

"Is that the best you can do?" she asked.

Incensed, Kylo charged forward, unleashing a fiery series of blows from above and powerful swings aimed at the faux Sith's torso. Each and every blow was turned, never directly blocked, much of the force behind each blow dispersed into empty space, until again, the faux Sith's again stepped back, a few steps this time, her lightsaber briefly rotated through the air with a flick of her wrist before she stepped back into her starting stance.

"Surely you can do better!"

* * *

Enraged, Kylo Ren charged forward, only for his initial blow to be turned aside, followed by the following ones before Invictus feinted favoring one side and causing him to focus his efforts on that side. That allowed her to redirect the battle, the two combatants turning until their places were reversed, Invictus with her back to the command deck, and Kylo's back to her Stormtroopers.

Briefly locking blades with him, Invictus ground her weapon free and began to retreat backwards, and encouraging Kylo to press the offensive. And what power he had!

It was raw and untrained, but even as immature it was it came so close to her own. With some training, he could be a formidable opponent…

…or an ally. The Inquisitorius could always use a new recruit, or perhaps he might become the first of a new generation of Sith Marauders.

He certainly had the anger and battle fury for such a role.

But that was a question for the future. At present, Invictus poured her passion to excel and master the power that flowed in her very veins into the Force, and the Dark Side responded, flooding her with power and opening up her mind beyond the limitations of reality.

Against the crude, unrefined, but undoubtedly powerful blows unleashed by Kylo, Invictus countered with the fluid forms of Soresu. Every parry, turn, and feint flowed seamlessly into the next, so much so that in a way, the counter had already been made even before the blow was struck.

Enraged at his inability thus far to strike her despite seemingly driving her back, Kylo increased the pace and strength of his attacks, stabbing and slashing with near-abandon, and causing Invictus to mentally sneer and smile in equal measure. Such lack of control was so typical of Dark Jedi, and never of the Sith. A Dark Adept perhaps, of this 'Snoke' no doubt.

And yet…if he could be taught control…

Invictus brushed the thought off as they reached the command deck, and decided to end this farce. Feinting weakness, she opened her guard briefly, and Kylo noting the crack hammered at it once, twice, then three times, forcing Invictus to bend…but not to break.

"Strong," she whispered, their faces close behind their helmets. "Such power you possess, but so little control. Let me show you, real power…"

With a snarl Invictus suddenly gave way, and breaking Kylo's balance and by extension his root. As he staggered back, Invictus stepped into the starting stance for Djem So, and then launched a vicious counterattack. It was flawed and incomplete, unlike her father's perfect and flawless mastery of the style, but it was more than Kylo could handle.

Invictus pressed the attack, feinting and stabbing, slashing and kicking, every blow flowing seamlessly into the next and chaining the power behind each attack to the one before and to the next, without needless waste. Every blow staggered Kylo, his guard faltering and slipping bit by bit before finally breaking.

Catching his lightsaber and turning it nearly full circle, she forced his guard wide open before performing a perfect _cho sun_ , cutting off Kylo's right arm a third of the way up from his elbow.

The Forceling screamed in agony, clutching at the smoking stump as he fell to the ground, and to Invictus' surprise Kylo's scream sent a rippling wave of telekinetic force outward and buffeting her and the crew in the surrounding pits.

Incensed at the unconscious challenge, Invictus quickly raised a hand, and threw Kylo up against the ceiling. Keeping her telekinetic grip, she gestured and slammed him against a wall across the bridge, and then back against the opposite wall. Pulling him back, she then hurled him back, across the bridge and skidding over the floor and into the quickly-parted ranks of her Stormtroopers.

"Bind him, and throw him in the brig!" she ordered. "And keep him sedated until I say otherwise!"

"Yes my lady." They chorused, several Stormtroopers lifting the pale and unconscious Forceling before dragging him away.

Invictus meanwhile turned back to the command deck, and approached the pale man standing with an air of authority. She levelled her lightsaber at his throat. "State your name and rank." She said.

The man drew himself up, fighting his fear and bringing it under control before answering.

 _Impressive_

"General Armitage Hux of the First Order."

"You are defeated, general." Invictus growled. "Surrender."

The man swallowed dryly. "The First Order does not surrender." He stated matter-of-fact. "We fight to the death."

"Is that so?" Invictus asked with a note of amusement. She didn't lower her lightsaber, or turn her eyes away. General Hux swallowed again, and began to sweat. But he didn't look away, or let the fear show openly, keeping it veiled and under control.

The moments passed slowly, as though time had turned into syrup, and then Invictus laughed, and lowered her weapon. "You are strong." She admitted with a note of respect. "And you satisfy the conditions of honor and courage. Very well, I will spare your life. However, you are now my prisoner."

She gestured to her Stormtroopers. "Take him away." She ordered. "But do not bind him: he is a flag officer, and will be treated as such. And I am certain one as brave and honorable as he is would understand his obligations in his current situation."

Hux's eyes flashed at the implied challenge, but keeping his head up allowed the Stormtroopers to escort him away. Invictus followed him with his eyes, and then watched as the rest of the bridge crew was led away, their hands in the air. Once only the Stormtroopers were left, she removed her helmet, and took a deep breath before running a hand through her hair and pulling her ponytail free.

"My lady," the ranking Stormtrooper – a captain from the rank insignia – said as he strode up and saluted. "The ship is largely secure, all that's left is mop-up."

"Very good captain," Invictus said with a nod. "Carry on."

"Yes my lady."

The captain saluted, and with another nod, Invictus dismissed him. As the man strode away, Invictus turned and looked out from the command deck at the stars. She smiled at the recent victory, but then the smile faded, as she perceived the echoes in the Force.

 _This is just the beginning._

* * *

A/N

And so Kylo Ren experiences the time-honored Skywalker tradition of losing an arm. Did anyone actually think he could defeat a full-fledged Sith?

In Legends – I don't know about Disney canon – the individual Stormtrooper thermal detonators are keyed to their assigned Stormtrooper. This is a security measure, to keep just about anybody apart from them from using their weapons.

Cho Sun: mark of contact in lightsaber contact, that of chopping off the enemy's weapon arm.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Wars_ , it is owned by Disney.

Worlds Collide

Chapter 3

Deep in the Unknown Regions of the galaxy, a blue orb of a world orbited its star in peace. Much of its surface was covered by a deep ocean, though islands of varying sizes and climes were scattered across the waters. Ruins covered much of one such island, the broken and hollowed-out bones of an ancient, near-forgotten civilization.

The name of the world was Ahch-To, though it appeared on few materials within the greater galaxy, and none now, after the universe had been changed. The ruins were once those of the First Jedi Temple, though such a claim had been admitted as possibly more supposition than truth during the height of the Jedi Order. Of course, such a claim would be even more in question now, given the ancient (possibly more so), near-forgotten ruins on Tython, where light and dark, Ashla and Bogan, once and still existed in perfect balance, uncaring and heedless of the polarization of those that wielded the power of the Force.

Waves broke against rocky cliffs, foam and spray white against the steely grey of the waters as they reflected the cloudy skies above. The cliffs were bleak, carved and broken by the waves from dark, volcanic rock. Behind the cliff though, shielded from the salty spray and watered by cool rains, the rich volcanic soil supported a verdant existence, with much of the island's interior covered by patches of grass with the odd tree or bush scattered here and there.

There were few signs of modern civilization on the island, and what there was could not be found with a cursory search. Nor was it particularly advanced, just enough to allow the island's sole resident to subsist by himself during his lonely exile on this distant world.

Said resident now sat cross-legged on a cliff, dressed in traditional Jedi robes in drab shades of brown and grey. A cloak of light grey was draped over his form, the hood thrown back, keeping the aging man warm from the cold sea breeze, his eyes closed as he meditated on the recent disturbance in the Force.

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker felt a nearby presence, and he opened his eyes. Rising to his feet, he turned and his eyes widened slightly at the spectral figure hobbling toward him. "Long time it has been, has it not, young Skywalker?" The spirit of Yoda, last Grand Master of the Jedi Order, and Luke's last Master said in greeting. "Or so it is, in this plane of existence."

"Master Yoda." Luke said with a bow. "It's good to see you again."

Yoda made a sound indicative of both amusement and disdain, and Luke smiled lightly at the sound. "Not so young now though." Luke pointed out.

"Even were it not for the timelessness of the Force," Yoda said with a hint of a smile. "Always younger to I will you be, young Skywalker."

Luke couldn't help it: he laughed at Yoda's jest at his expense, the spirit joining in in moments. "Much time I do not have." Yoda eventually said, walking over to a few steps from where Luke had been meditating and sitting down, Luke doing likewise. "A warning I have for you, Master Skywalker."

Luke's expression turned wistful, and he lowered his head, his entire form giving the impression of being bowed under a great weight. "I do not deserve that title." He said softly.

"Weighed down by guilt, and responsibility, you are."

"Shouldn't I?" Luke replied. "They were all my students. _He_ was my student. Even so, I couldn't save them. I couldn't stop him. I couldn't _save_ him."

"Your father's son, truly you are." Yoda said. "His arrogance you share, having saved your father from the slavery of the Sith, thought you then you could do the same to any other."

Luke didn't say anything, and Yoda continued after a moment. "Responsibility you must face." He said. "But this way is not your way. Make the same mistake we had done, you must not."

"The same mistake?" Luke echoed, raising his head.

Yoda nodded. "For a thousand years we believed destroyed the Sith had been." He said. "In the smallest chance they had survived and regained strength, we watched for the clouds of war looming from beyond the horizon. But in so doing, only did we prepare to fight anew the Sith of old, never suspecting that in those thousand years the Sith had changed, evolved, adapted and become new. Expect we did not, the threat to come from within."

Like looked troubled, and Yoda continued after another moment. "Into exile, you need not have gone." He said. "Leave those in need of the guidance of the Force alone to fight the darkness, to bide your time in exile for the coming of one with the power to succeed where you failed, you need not do. A different path must you take, against a different enemy, as we should have done against Bane's reborn Sith. Provide guidance and hope you must, and bring forth a new generation of Jedi as well, all at the same time."

Yoda stared at Luke in the eyes. "A difficult task it is for you, but do it you must, lest darkness consume all." He concluded.

Luke lowered his head again, struggling to reign in his humors, to overcome the specter of fear and doubt that hung over him, born of his own past failures. They drew and fueled the Dark Side, which whispered temptations, condemnations, and mockery into his mind.

Luke closed his eyes, the words of the Jedi Code flowing through his mind.

 _There is no emotion, there is peace._

 _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

 _There is no passion, there is serenity._

 _There is no chaos, there is harmony._

 _There is no death, there is the Force._

With every word of the Jedi Code, Luke felt the Dark Side's presence recede, its whispers grow fainter and fainter, the turmoil fading to be replaced by clarity. He opened his eyes, the doubts and fear still present, but now under control.

"Can I really do it?" he whispered. "I failed once, and I may yet fail again."

"Answer that question, I cannot." Yoda answered. "Answer that question, only you may."

Luke didn't say anything, only looking for several moments before sighing, and nodded slowly. "I will meditate on your words, Master Yoda." he began. "Perhaps I will finally find the answer I have sought for so long."

Yoda nodded with a smile. "Grown you have, Master Skywalker." He said. "Different indeed you are, crude matter no longer, as on Dagobah long ago."

Luke smiled sadly back. "Let go of your fears and doubts you must." Yoda continued. "Your grief and regret you may keep, but never must you let them cloud your judgment. Do so, and whether by inaction or direct contribution, help will they the Dark Side and all will be lost."

"I understand, Master Yoda."

Yoda nodded again. "Time grows short." He said with a sigh. "Deliver my warning I must. Meditate with me, that I may do so in what little time I have left, outside of the Netherworld of the Force."

Luke closed his eyes, falling into a meditative trance. As he did so, visions of distant places flashed through his mind, stars, planets, nebulae and other interstellar phenomena streaking by, until at last the vision focused on a world in the Core, glittering with generated and reflected light from countless skyscrapers and other urban constructs.

Coruscant: former capital of the republic and the empire alike.

The spearhead-like forms of numerous Imperial Star Destroyers hung protectively over the world, either in orbit or in the orbital docks, along with even more numerous warships bearing the sigils of the old empire. Great battle-stations hung in orbit, brooding watchfully at the constant stream of civilian traffic coming to and from the great city planet.

A part of Luke felt concern at the sight, that perhaps the First Order has somehow taken Coruscant, and maybe other worlds even, gaining a foothold in the strategically-vital region that were the Core Systems. But through the Force, he senses that was not the case.

No, it was even worse.

" _The will of the Force I know not in its entirety._ " Yoda said in Luke's mind. " _None can, even those who have become one with it in death, for even we are simply part of a greater whole._ "

The vision descended down from orbit, to the sprawling cityscape of Imperial City. Luke blinked at the blackened and crumbling ruins of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, and gaped at a nearby towering pyramidal structure studded with towers, made from grey-green stone and crystal glass, outer surfaces engraved with Ancient Sith hieroglyphs.

It swirled with the power of the Dark Side of the Force, and Luke instinctively recoiled as a towering silhouette of a shadowed, armored figure towered over what he now knew through the Force as the Imperial Palace. It didn't make sense, the former Emperor's palace had been the rebuilt and desecrated Jedi Temple, and yet…

…he knew the Force only gave the truth, here and now.

It could not be denied.

Somehow, the senseless had gained sense.

" _Changed, the galaxy has._ " Yoda continued. " _Folded, time and space have been, to make the impossible possible, to change history itself, and return the Sith to existence. Behold then, Master Skywalker, the face of an enemy greater and more terrible than the First Order,_ "

" _The Sith Emperor…_ " Luke mentally echoed the Force's whisper in his mind.

" _Serve you well, your instincts do._ " Yoda said. " _Not infallible are they, but useful still. The Sith Emperor you see, greater and more terrible than Sidious was. And even greater and more terrible than the Emperor his apprentice, Invictus, the Unconquered Shadow, will be._ "

Luke mentally shuddered as a clear image formed in the vision, standing before the pyramid of the Imperial Palace, standing beneath the shadowed silhouette of the Sith Emperor. It was that of a woman, encased in black plate, the greater part of her face hidden by the cowl of her cloak, an eager smile illuminated by the fiery light of her lightsaber.

Even in the vision, Luke felt her power, so great and terrible, even more than his father, Anakin Skywalker once possessed. How one such as her could be born, with power greater than the Chosen One who destroyed the Sith and restored balance to the Force, he could not fathom.

" _Destroy her and her master, you must._ " Yoda said. " _For should she become Dark Lady of the Sith in her turn, then balance's return, foresee I cannot even in the Force._ "

" _Master Yoda…_ "

" _Allies you will have in this,_ " Yoda continued, Luke's thoughts falling silent, the vision now showing the familiar forms of Mon Calamari Star Cruisers and Corellian Frigates conducting a hit-and-run attack on an Imperial convoy, flying the colors of the old Rebel Alliance. A mix of hope and puzzlement bloomed in his heart at the sight. " _Though most have submitted to the tyranny of the Sith, remain those who remain true to freedom and justice, and fight will they to preserve and gain it. Seek them out, and together with the Resistance, fight as one against the evil of the Sith._ "

Silence fell, Luke watching to the end as the rebels defeated the escorting Imperial warships and succeeded in boarding the Imperial transports before escaping into hyperspace. Luke then mused on the questions that had arisen in his mind when he had seen the colors of the Rebel Alliance, and in hindsight, the old Imperial emblem on the Star Destroyers protecting Coruscant. And of course, the Imperial Palace separate from the ruins of Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

" _Questions you seek to ask,_ " Yoda preempted him. " _How can this be? How could the Sith Empire rise and establish itself so quickly? Answer, and not answer, I can give._ "

It took but a moment to impart knowledge of the changed galaxy, such was the timelessness of the Force. But in that moment, the blood drained from Luke's face, his eyes opening wide and his expression twisting to one of absolute horror.

"No," he whispered. "Leia…"

* * *

Lightning split the sky, rain falling in great and heavy sheets onto the rocky landscape below. The planet was located in the Outer Rim, located along the poorly-explored edges of Wild Space, relatively-safe from the prying eyes of the empire. It didn't have a name, at least none that appeared on standard charts.

To the Rebel Alliance, which stationed its headquarters on this barren, barely-habitable world, it was known simply as Sanctuary.

Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker sat cross-legged on the floor, meditating on the recent disturbance in the Force and its echoes. He opened his eyes, and smiled at the spectral figure which also sat cross-legged in front of him. "Obi-Wan," he whispered.

"Hello Luke," the spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi greeted his old student. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Luke's face fell, and he nodded sadly. "Five years," he said. "I…we could have used your help in those years, Ben."

Obi-Wan's expression turned sad, but Luke sighed and continued. "It can't be helped, can it?" he asked. "We did what we could Ben, and we still are."

"Don't lose hope, Luke." Obi-Wan said. "That's where it all begins. The moment you start thinking you can't defeat the empire and the Sith, you'd already have lost the first battle."

"I won't." Luke promised. "We won't."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Luke smiled and then laughed. "So," he said. "Can I assume you're here to help me with that recent disturbance in the Force, or did you just come to visit?"

Obi-Wan smiled craftily. "Knight Skywalker," he began chidingly. "You disappoint me. I don't recall ever giving the impression that I never did anything without a reason."

The two Jedi shared a laugh, but then Obi-Wan sobered up. "Luke, that disturbance in the Force was the result of reality itself being rewritten." He said.

Luke's eyes went wide. "What?" he said in shock. "How is that even possible? Did…was, was Vader behind this? Or Invictus?"

"No, even this is beyond their power." Obi-Wan said with a shake of his head, and Luke breathed a sigh of relief. The idea that either or both his fallen father and twin sister could wield such power was terrifying in the extreme. But if it wasn't them…

"If it wasn't the Sith or the empire," Luke asked. "Then who?"

"I do not know."

Luke looked shocked, actually reeling back slightly in disbelief. "You don't know?" he echoed. "But…"

Obi-Wan smiled. "I may be one with the Force, Luke," he said. "But that doesn't make me all-knowing. I am simply one part of a greater whole, not the Force itself."

"One with the Force," Luke said softly, nodding slowly as he did so. "Yes, I see what you mean."

"You've gone far, Luke." Obi-Wan said with a faint smile. "And you'll go even farther, of that I am sure. But you still have much to learn."

"I guess I do." Luke said, the two Jedi again sharing a laugh. "So, what do you mean reality was rewritten?"

"You don't have to worry about certain laws of physics or other scientific laws no longer applying, if that's what you're worried about." Obi-Wan said. "When I said reality was overwritten, it seems that the entirety of the Unknown Regions was replaced by a generally-identical replica from a different timeline of our galaxy."

"A different timeline?" Luke echoed skeptically, though he sensed through the Force that no matter how outlandish this sounded, it was nothing less than the truth. "How different?"

"Very different," Obi-Wan said. "The past of that galaxy is very different from ours, though certain commonalities exist. The republic is one, though with a very different history up to a certain point. The same goes for the Jedi, and of course, the Sith."

Luke lowered his head, his face and thoughts alike troubled by his old master's words. And then a truly terrifying thought came to mind. "Wait, you mentioned the Sith also existed in this different galaxy." He began. "Does this mean…"

"Oh you don't have to worry about the other Sith." Obi-Wan reassured him. "You see in that other galaxy, the Sith had already been destroyed at the point in time when the switch was made."

" _If only we were so lucky._ " Luke thought, with a slight hint of shame. After all, the reigning Dark Lord of the Sith and Galactic Emperor – or as many rebels and their sympathizers disturbingly combined the two titles _Sith Emperor_ – was his father, Darth Vader, once known as the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. And just to further twist the knife his apprentice and chief enforcer was none other than Luke's twin sister, the Sith Lady Darth Invictus, born Leia Skywalker.

The former fact was known only to a very select few: Luke, his few fellow Jedi, and of course his father and twin sister to name some of those in the know. That Darth Invictus was once Leia Skywalker however, was known to even fewer, but to many in the galaxy it was an open secret that she had once been Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, who went missing at the age of ten in what many had believed a political kidnapping, perhaps at the order of then-Emperor Palpatine himself.

It was not until slightly over a decade later that she resurfaced, bearing the name and apparel of a Lady of the Sith, standing at Vader's right hand on the same day he assumed the position of Galactic Emperor.

"With that said, Luke," Obi-Wan began, and drawing Luke back into the conversation. "Just because the Sith have fallen in that galaxy, the echoes of their deeds have not died out. In our galaxy for instance, several incarnations of the Sith have been destroyed over the millennia, but sooner or later, one or more with hearts and spirits vulnerable to the dark's call will be drawn by the echoes of their power, and breathe new life into the Sith once more."

Obi-Wan paused and sighed. "I do not know if it would have happened there eventually," he said. "However a group of darksiders who style themselves the 'Knights of Ren' have allied themselves with an Imperial splinter faction of that galaxy who call themselves the 'First Order'."

"With our luck," Luke began unhappily. "Both the Knights of Ren and the First Order are in our new Unknown Regions, am I right?"

Obi-Wan smiled sadly, and Luke sighed. "Yeah, that's just our luck." He said with a bitter laugh. "Still, we can hope that our struggle won't be for nothing in the end."

Obi-Wan nodded. "You and your fellow rebels are not the only ones to believe so, Luke." He said with a smile. "When the empire of that galaxy fell, the New Republic believed the Imperial splinter factions of no import. There were those who disagreed, and banding together followed the empire's survivors into the Unknown Regions. Calling themselves the Resistance, they continued to fight against the empire's remnants, to protect the galaxy from its own folly."

"Well what do you know," Luke said with a smile. "It's not all bad after all."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan said with a nod. "If you can make contact with the Resistance, then I am certain they are very likely to be willing to at least cooperate with the alliance, and ultimately join the fight against Vader and his empire."

"But what about the Knights of Ren and the First Order?" Luke asked after a moment's thought. "Well the latter can be defeated by ordinary means, but the former…if they join forces with the Sith…"

"Yes, that would certainly be a problem." Obi-Wan admitted. "But the Knights of Ren consider themselves the Sith's successors, to succeed where the former failed. More than likely they will seek to compete with each other, and the Sith do not tolerate competition lightly. None of the others who have wielded the power of the Dark Side have ever supplanted the Sith, and I do not think the Knights of Ren will succeed where others have tried and failed."

"I suppose the same could be said for the First Order," Luke mused. "The empire will not tolerate a splinter group operating freely, and will seek to bring them under control. Depending on how much the Knights of Ren influence the First Order, there could be conflict between them and the empire. And we could use that to our advantage."

Obi-Wan smiled in agreement. "The empire and the Sith will salvage what they can from the ruins of their enemies." He said. "But if you can join forces with the Resistance, then you and the alliance can gain what they have and at less cost than the empire and the Sith will by fighting the Knights of Ren and the First Order."

Luke nodded, and then the Jedi's communicator beeped. He opened a channel. "This is General Skywalker." He said.

"General, my apologies for interrupting your meditation," the man on the other side began. "But High Command has called a priority meeting in twenty minutes. That is all."

"Yeah, I'll be there. Thank you."

Luke closed the channel and turned back to Obi-Wan who nodded at him. "My time is running short." He said. "I must pass on what else I know to you soon. It is up to you whether you wish to reveal what you will know to your fellow Jedi or to the rest of the Alliance High Command, but it will be a challenge to convince them without proof."

"I know." Luke admitted. "But even so, I'll do what I can."

"Very well," Obi-Wan said, settling into a meditative pose. "Meditate with me, that I may share what I know in what time I have left outside of the Netherworld of the Force."

Luke also settled into a meditative pose, closing his eyes as he did so. In moments, Obi-Wan's spirit vanished, while Luke's eyes sprang open in shock and surprise.

"Leia…?" he whispered.

* * *

Kylo Ren was not happy.

That wasn't really that unusual, not that he'd ever admit it. He was never happy.

He'd woken up in a cell, in pain as an Imperial medical team coldly but efficiently worked on his missing arm. The sight had enraged him, and if not for his restraints he'd have lashed out then and there. And even with those, he'd attempted to touch the Force…

…only to be crushed by the monstrous power of the Sith, Darth Invictus, the one who'd taken his arm. She wasn't there, but it was clear that she didn't have to be.

And it was certainly clear that she was what she claimed to be. There was no denying it anymore. Only the Sith had ever wielded the Dark Side so strongly, more so than even Supreme Leader Snoke.

And Kylo didn't know what to think of that.

On one hand, he wanted to impress the Sith, to show himself worthy of them, to be taken on as an apprentice, and eventually gain the rank, power, and title of Lord of the Sith, or perhaps even that of _Dark Lord of the Sith_.

He'd succeed where his grandfather had failed. He'd surpass him, and become the mightiest Sith ever.

But on the other hand, the Sith were not forgiving of their enemies. They weren't the Jedi after all, soft and compassionate. Even Kylo's survival was probably only because the Sith and their empire wanted what he knew.

And he didn't know how to feel about that either.

On one hand, pride and loyalty demanded he kept his secrets. And Kylo was very proud of himself, and everything he'd ever achieved as Master of the Knights of Ren and one of the leading members of the First Order.

But on the other hand, the idea of defying the Sith was…unpleasant, considering the Sith's reputation. And there was also the possibility that cooperation could be rewarded, perhaps in more ways than one.

Those thoughts troubled him well after the Imperial medical team had left him with a holding device on his arm, that would keep the nerve endings stable for eventual cybernetic implantation while protecting them (and underneath the device the open stump) from infection. Soon afterward a navy trooper had arrived with a meal and drink for Kylo, and ordered him to eat while assuring him that by order of Lady Invictus, he was not to be drugged.

Kylo didn't believe a word of it, and an hour later the same man had taken away the untouched meal.

When the next meal had come, the man brought another message from Invictus: his prudence was commendable, but if he didn't eat, she'd have him fed via a feeding tube.

Kylo ate and drank the meal, and an hour later the man took away the empty plate and cup, and the dirty utensils as well.

Well, he certainly didn't feel drugged, either from that meal, or the one that came after. What was the Sith planning, he wondered.

That answer would soon be answered, when the door to his cell slid open, and a young woman in her late twenties entered the cell. The presence was that of Invictus, though appearance-wise she'd discarded her armor, favoring a black custom variant of the Imperial Navy officer's uniform, with the emblem of the old Galactic Empire stitched over her left breast in place of rank insignia.

A utility belt circled her waist, seemingly the same one issued to Imperial Stormtroopers, with the exception of the lightsaber clipped to one side. There was also a blaster holstered at her left thigh, and her cloak swirled gently with her every move.

But without her armor, she didn't wear a helmet, and Kylo could only stare in shock, surprise, and disbelief at the Sith's face. There were differences of course: instead of the brown he remembered, Invictus' eyes had the dull gold irises of a darksider, and her dark brown hair was tied back into a simple ponytail instead of the slightly-more elaborate braiding Kylo's mother preferred.

And of course, this woman was younger, much younger than the woman she resembled.

So many possibilities flashed through his mind in an instant. A clone? A distant relative? An older – much older – sibling of his perhaps? Or maybe even another child of Darth Vader's, a third child and younger sibling to Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa.

Even so, he couldn't stop the word from spilling from his lips, or the incredulous tone it came with.

"Mother?"

* * *

A/N

Well, plenty of you worked it out already so here's confirmation: Darth Invictus is an AU Sith Lady version of Leia Organa.

About canon Luke's disbelief that anyone more powerful than Anakin could be born, please keep in mind two things. First, Luke never knew Anakin at his prime, and Anakin himself never reached the peak of his potential. Luke only ever knew Anakin as Darth Vader, and Vader's injuries or rather massive loss of organic body parts and with it Force potential reduced his powers as well to (in Legends at least I'm not sure in canon) barely eighty per cent of the Emperor's. In fact, if I remember correctly, it was stated in Legends that Luke at his peak would have matched Anakin at his peak, which would have been approximately twice that of the Emperor's power.

This leads to the second point: canon Luke didn't know who Invictus was when he mentally expressed disbelief at her level of power. Naturally, being twins, Luke and Leia should have equal potential in the Force, and while she never reached that level of achievement despite being a Jedi Knight herself (in canon she's not a Jedi but in Legends she was), it was only because being a Jedi was secondary to her political role. Give more focus to her powers, and I've no doubt she could have matched Luke.

In short: Luke never really knew how powerful Anakin was, and even if he did, when he expressed disbelief, he didn't know who Invictus was at the time.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Wars_ , it is owned by Disney.

Worlds Collide

Chapter 4

Invictus laughed softly, the notes echoing mockingly through the cell as the door closed behind her. "I'm not your mother, boy." She said. "I would remember if that were the case. While I can't speak from experience, I'm fairly certain from what is academically-known that pregnancy and childbirth is hardly the sort of thing a woman would forget easily."

"Who are you?" Kylo demanded. "Why do you look like my…no, why do you look like General Organa?"

"General Organa, eh?" Invictus echoed, smiling as she leaned back against the cell door, her arms crossed over her chest. "The great and glorious leader of the so-called Resistance. I probably would have a similar position, if I'd stayed with my foster father. But alas, I did not. My real father came for me, and as you can see,"

At that Invictus paused, and lifting a hand flexed her fingers like a cat. "He taught me everything I needed to learn to one day inherit what is mine by right and the will of the Force," she said, her irises no longer dull but burning gold as lightning flickered between her flexing fingers. "The galaxy, mine to command and conquer."

"Lies!" Kylo spat, surprisingly unwilling to believe what the Sith in front of him was saying. Why that was the case, he didn't know. Something was…wrong. It was just…wrong, to hear his mother say those words, to look as she did.

 _This woman…cannot…be my mother!_

 _This has to be a trick! It has to be!_

 _An illusion created by…!_

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he felt invisible fingers clamp down at his neck, keeping him from breathing, even as the Dark Side fell like a mountain on his shoulders, cutting him off from the Force. He couldn't touch it, ironically because he was being crushed by it.

As he choked, he desperately clutched at his neck, staring, wide-eyed at the Sith in front of him, her raised now with three fingers folded in and with index and middle fingers pointed together at him. It was a relaxed, practiced, and even natural gesture, and it was killing him.

And then Invictus made a shooing gesture, and Kylo slammed back against the bulkhead, before falling forward on his knees and his remaining hand, breathing hard and heavy. "Know your place, little Forceling." Invictus growled. "I told you didn't I? I am Darth Invictus, Lady of the Sith, Apprentice to the Dark Lord and Galactic Emperor Darth Vader, and Grand Marshall of the Galactic Empire."

Kylo slowly raised his head, any anger giving way to fear at those terrible, burning eyes. "Search your feelings," Invictus said softly, the crushing pressure of the Dark Side giving way as she spoke. "You know it to be true."

Kylo couldn't look away from those eyes, and as the Force opened up to him, he _knew_ , just as she said he would. It was indeed, the truth.

"No," he whispered. "How can this be possible?"

"I do not know." Invictus said, beginning to pace. "There are many possible explanations. You are not born of me, and yet it cannot be denied: your genetics are a match for myself and that smuggler Captain Solo, and your power is indeed of one born of the Chosen One's bloodline. The question then is how? Perhaps you were created artificially, born from a vat with implanted memories? Or is it something else?"

"No," Kylo said, struggling up to his feet. "No! It can't be! I…my memories…I'm me! They're not fake!"

Invictus stopped pacing, and glanced at Kylo with half-lidded eyes. After a moment, Kylo sat back down, and put his head in his hand. "You're my mother, but you're also not." He said. "I'm me, I'm not fake, no part of me is. This is true, I know it is."

He raised his head, and looked at the Sith with such a lost expression that she was taken back. "I'M NOT A LIE!" he shouted. "I'm not…the Force…the Force says I'm not."

Invictus stayed silent, as Kylo's shoulders slumped down, and he stared at the floor below. "Yes," she eventually said. "You're not a lie. The Force certainly says otherwise. I can even see it too."

Kylo slowly raised his head. "What?" he asked.

"The Jedi are not the only ones who can use the Force to see distant places, people, and even past and future." Invictus said, smiling an amused smile. "Me and that smuggler?"

She paused and laughed. "Father would kill him." She said softly. "But, stranger things have happened, I suppose. Your existence is proof of that, and it's not like the oh-so noble and admirable Jedi of times past were not above committing genocide themselves. Compared to any of those, me and the smuggler – hypothetically-speaking of course – coming together isn't so strange."

Kylo stared, and then Invictus turned to him, and stepped closer. "Well," he said. "If nothing else this puzzle presents a potential threat to the empire, and one that has to be stamped out and any damage caused repaired before _they_ arrive."

"Who are _they_?" Kylo asked curiously.

Invictus ignored him. "But," she said, holding out a hand and regarding her nails with an unconcerned eye. "We – myself, the Emperor, and the empire's leaders – need to know more before we can decide on what to do."

Invictus lowered her arm and glanced at Kylo, her eyes no longer ablaze with the power of the Dark Side. "I'll offer you a deal, Kylo Ren." She said. "You have such power in you, as might be expected of a grandchild – no matter your origins – of the Chosen One. Such potential could be a great asset for the empire. And despite your, achievements,"

Invictus briefly paused, her tone mixing amusement, respect, and derision all at the same time. "As Master of the Knights of Ren, you are rather underperforming." She continued. "Do not deny it – the Jedi you slew were not fully-trained, and lacked experience. Put them up against me or worse, the Emperor himself, or even the Jedi of the old republic, and they wouldn't stand a chance."

"Are you offering me a chance to become…become a Sith?" Kylo asked.

"Perhaps…" Invictus said with a smile. Kylo looked doubtful, and Invictus briefly closed her eyes before continuing. "As I said, you have potential. But we must first determine which direction this potential must be properly-directed to achieve its all. I have an idea what direction that might be, but in this matter I will defer to Grand Inquisitor Offee, who has a proven record of determining and honing the potentials of recruits to their best. And then,"

Invictus paused, smiling while tilting her head. "And then," she repeated. "We shall see where your talents fit best. Will you walk the shadows, and strike with a thousand blades of death as a Sith Assassin? Or will you be a champion, seeking out and destroying the greatest enemies of the Sith as a Sith Marauder? Perhaps you will be a Sith Battlemaster, leading crack units on the field and shattering enemy armies and fortifications as one. You may even have a future as a Sith Alchemist or Sith Sorcerer, bending and twisting reality to your will with the full power of the Dark Side of the Force."

Invictus' smile faded, and her eyes briefly flickered like embers. "You are…dissatisfied, with your potential futures?" she asked.

Kylo looked away briefly before meeting Invictus' eyes. "Sith Lord." He said, refusing to look away as Invictus' eyes flashed. "Why should I settle for anything less than the rank, power, and title of Sith Lord?"

Invictus didn't speak, instead daring Kylo to look away as her eyes burned. Kylo trembled and began to sweat, but though he licked his lips and swallowed dryly he didn't look away. Invictus smiled.

"Before one can run," she said slowly, as though talking to a child. "One must first learn how to walk. And before one can walk, one must first learn how to crawl."

Kylo finally looked away at that, looking somewhat sheepish. Invictus chuckled and nodded. "Do you understand?" she asked.

"Yes." Kylo said with a nod. "I understand."

"Good," Invictus said with a slow nod. "But, I'm sure you understand. In exchange for showing how to achieve your full potential, it is to be expected that full and equal compensation be given."

Kylo sharply looked up at that. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Everything." Invictus said. "We've already sliced the data on your ship's computers, analyzed your records, and interrogated numerous senior and junior officers already. All that's left is you, and General Hux. Well, Imperial Intelligence will handle the good general. You however, are a Force-sensitive. That makes you my responsibility."

Invictus put her hands behind her back, and walked closer before leaning down. "Tell me everything," she said. "The First Order, the Knights of Ren, the Resistance, even the New Republic and General Organa. I'm also interested in the 'last Jedi' Luke Skywalker, and of course Supreme Leader Snoke, if that's who he really is."

Kylo blinked, but before he could say anything Invictus straightened, and walked back to the door. "I'd also be interested in hearing about your precious Starkiller Base." She said. "So? How about it? Sith training in exchange for information about organizations you should have no loyalty to anymore? It sounds fair, doesn't it?"

Kylo didn't answer, instead looking down in thought. Invictus sighed, heavy with disappointment. "It seems some encouragement may prove necessary." She said, gesturing and opening the cell door. Kylo looked up and blanched, not at the two Imperial Stormtroopers and a technician standing visible outside, but at _what_ they brought with him.

It was a spherical droid hovering on compact repulsorlift systems, with a polished, matte-black exterior. Utility arms bristled with syringes and other tools, all intended to facilitate what was politely-called 'enhanced interrogation techniques'.

"One way or another," Invictus said, her eyes ablaze once again. "I will find out what I want. So, your answer?"

Pale and shaking, Kylo swallowed. "What do you want to know?" he asked, and Invictus smiled.

"Let's start with your real name."

* * *

Rey was not very reassured in her current situation.

Her last waking memory was being captured and rendered unconscious by a black-masked and clothed First Order officer on Takodana, and when she woke, she found herself in a cell on a ship somewhere, most likely in space. Worse, it seemed she came to during a battle, with the ship shaking and shuddering with every hit, and more than a few times the overhead lights flickered before coming on.

Finally, it finally failed altogether, leaving Rey alone in the dark: prison cells had no need for emergency lighting after all.

She didn't know how long she stayed in the dark, the ship silent and still around her, and only the sound of her breathing audible in her cell. She didn't know what was happening or had happened, and worse, what would happen.

Would the ship be blown up, and her with it? Or would she be vented into space as the ship tore apart around her?

Or worse, would her cell or section somehow survive the ship's destruction, and be left adrift in space, consigning her to death by asphyxiation or hypothermia?

Hundreds of scenarios, all involving violent and/or painful deaths shot through her mind, so much so that the moment the cell door opened, she immediately charged forward, trying to get out, and escape the horrendous fates she'd thought for herself. Then there was the blue light of a stun blast, and she was out yet again.

And when she came to, she was in a cell, again.

Well, what did she expect really?

Thankfully her captors brought her food and drink, though none deigned to speak to her, silently going about their duties and leaving her to wonder about her fate as she sat in her cell. Eventually however, a pair of Stormtroopers had arrived, and escorted her to a small room with a table and a pair of chairs, one opposite of the other.

Along the way, Rey took note of the slightly-different armor used by the Stormtroopers compared to the ones she fought on Jakku and on Takodana, and wondered if they weren't with the First Order, then who were they with? Another Imperial splinter faction, opposed to both the First Order and the New Republic alike?

If so, what would happen to her?

What was she supposed to do?

The words of Kanata from back on Takodana haunted her, and Rey found herself shaken. She didn't cry, but she was definitely far from composed, unable to understand why her family – or whoever it was – had left her on Jakku to fend for herself, and as a child to boot.

She also remembered the aging Han Solo, and his offer for her to become Second Mate on his ship, the Millennium Falcon. She also remembered what Kanata had said, of the numerous evils the Dark Side of the Force had spawned over the millennia, from the Sith to the Galactic Empire, and most recently the First Order.

And most of all, she remembered her own rejection, her refusal to take her role in the cosmic destiny Kanata had perceived she possessed.

 _What should I do? Please, someone, tell me what to do._

Rey recoiled, her head snapping back from where it had been resting on her hands, propped up on her elbows. The doors into the interrogation room slid open, a young woman about a decade or so older than her walking in, dressed in a black uniform embellished with a cape.

Closing the door behind her, the young woman strode to the opposite side of the table, and sat down. Propping her elbows up against the table, she hid the lower half of her face behind her clasped hands, dull gold eyes staring coolly at Rey.

Rey didn't dare look away, trying to keep eye contact while neither being challenging or submissive about it. After a couple of minutes, the other woman lowered her hands to the table and leaned forward.

"You're not someone who fights for a cause, are you?" she asked, catching Rey by surprise. "I can tell. I've spent nearly two decades fighting for a cause against other people who fight for their own causes, and you don't have the same…bearing, we do."

The other woman smiled and leaned back. "My name's Invictus." She introduced herself. "And don't worry, I'm not disparaging you or anything of the sort, Miss Rey. The partial profile we recovered from the First Order's computers and personnel interrogations say you were recovered from a desert world – Jakku – and harsh climes like those tend to breed harsh lifestyles. You might not fight for a cause, but I can see and tell you're a fighter."

Rey didn't say anything, and Invictus continued after a moment. "What in the galaxy happened to you?" she asked. Rey still didn't answer however, and after a few moments Invictus continued. "Are you perhaps, a First Order or rebel recruit?"

"No!" Rey suddenly said. "I mean, no, I'm no such thing."

"Then why?"

Rey blinked and looked down. "I," she whispered. "I was just, I just, got drawn into the First Order's business, that's all. I'm not a member of the Resistance or the First Order. I'm not even a republic citizen!"

"A bystander swept up by events she couldn't control?"

Rey didn't answer, and Invictus nodded slowly. "And?" she eventually asked. "What will you do now? Even if I let you go, there's a chance the First Order will pursue you for interfering in their affairs in the past."

Rey briefly looked down. "I," she said. "I don't know."

Invictus fell silent for several moments. "You're Force-sensitive." She suddenly said, and Rey's eyes went wide. "Yes, I can tell. I'm Force-sensitive too, you see. You're quite powerful, and given some training you'd probably make a fine Inquisitor."

Rey seemed to shrink back, while Invictus continued. "As a Force-sensitive," she said. "Imperial Law would require me to take you to Imperial Center, where'd you'd be inducted into the Inquisitorius and your gifts honed to serve the empire."

Rey seemed to tense, almost like a cornered animal ready to bolt. Invictus smiled reassuringly though, and saw _some_ of the tension leave the younger girl's body. "But," she said. "You're not an Imperial citizen, and we're on the fringes of the Unknown Regions, barely Imperial territory in name. I suppose I can make an allowance."

"I…"

Invictus leaned forward, propping up her elbows and resting her chin on her hands. "But," she began. "If I'm to consider that, I'll need a reason for it. For instance, what'll you do, if I let you go?"

Rey didn't answer at once, briefly looking away before sighing. "I don't know." She said softly, and catching Invictus off-guard.

"You don't know?" she echoed, and Rey nodded slightly. "I find that hard to believe. I think, yes, there is something you want, only you're not sure if you still want it for some reason or another."

Invictus smiled gently. "I don't think you're a criminal or a rebel sympathizer." She said. "I can say that much for sure. As I said, you don't have the air of someone with a cause, or for that matter, someone with something shameful to hide. Confused, doubtful of yourself yes, but not suspect."

Rey looked at Invictus in the eyes, and after a few moments sighed and nodded. "I, I just want," she began hesitantly. "I just want to find my family."

Invictus looked and felt taken aback by it. "Your family?" she echoed, and Rey nodded. And for the first time since the interrogation began, the older woman didn't look so sure of herself.

 _A girl of nine wandered by herself in a field of flowers. She was dressed in a simple, but fine Alderaanian dress of white, a richly-embroidered sash of blue and gold tied around her waist. She hummed to herself as she picked flowers for her parents, the childish notes carried away by a strong breeze._

 _As it was, it wasn't the only sound the breeze carried away. She didn't hear the regular, mechanical breathing, or the heavy footsteps on the earth coming up from behind her, and didn't notice the newcomer until his shadow loomed over her._

 _He was tall, very tall, taller than her papa. He was dressed all in black, some kind of hard cloth that clung to his body, with heavy boots and thick gloves that went up his arms. There were some kind of controls on his chest, and his face and head were covered by an ominous mask and helmet with no Humanity in them whatsoever. A thick cape of black was draped over his shoulders, and whipped out by the wind, adding to his inhuman, intimidating presence._

 _On instinct, the girl took a step back, the dark man almost stepping forward immediately afterward. The girl tensed, ready to run, but the dark man didn't step forward, almost like he was flinching back at the sight of her stepping back, almost running from him, like it was hurting him._

 _No, she knew it hurt him._

 _It was…it was like those times, when she just_ _ **knew**_ _something even though she didn't know how, and her papa and mama would be very nervous for some reason…_

… _it was the same. She just knew, that by stepping back and looking like she was about to run from him, it hurt him._

 _She looked up into the dark man's face, into those polished glass eyepieces of his mask. She couldn't see his eyes behind them, but somehow, she knew that he was looking very sadly at her, almost like he reminded her of…something…someone…_

… _who?_

 _Why?_

 _Who was he?_

 _At that moment, Leia realized she should never have been afraid of him. He looked scary yes, and in a way he still did, but even so, despite him towering over her like this, his shadow falling over her, it felt…reassuring, complete, like something she had missed for a very long time._

 _And more than that, she now knew he wasn't just sad, or even hurt. He was lonely, so very lonely for so long._

 _And so Leia smiled, and raising her arm, offered the flowers she'd picked for her parents to the dark man._

" _Hello, my name's Leia, Leia Organa. What's yours?"_

"It's a poor excuse, isn't it?" Rey asked with a bitter laugh. "You might as well take me to this Imperial Center of yours…"

"Why?" Invictus interrupted, and catching Rey off-guard. "You're telling the truth, I can tell. As I told you, I'm Force-sensitive like you, though unlike you, I'm fully-trained. So, I don't think it's an excuse, much less a pathetic one. It's just the plain truth."

Rey could not say anything to that, and Invictus sat up. "I'll do what I can." She said. "On my word as someone who understands. After all, I was taken from my father as a child, after my mother died, and was supposed to be raised to kill him, if he hadn't found me first."

Rey's eyes widened in surprise, as Invictus folded her hands on the table. "Even without training," she said. "Just trust your feelings."

Rey lowered her face, thinking over Invictus' offer. After a minute, she closed them tight, and breathed a heavy sigh. "What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Just answer completely and truthfully."

"Alright, then what do you want to know?"

* * *

"It's not a bad design I suppose." One of the senior officers gathered around the conference table said. A hologram was projected into the air of the _Resurgent_ Class Battlecruiser. "Though we'll have to wait for a complete analysis of the technical designs by the naval engineers from Fondor and Kuat before we can be sure. Assuming all goes well, the _Resurgent_ Class could be a useful, mid-line unit, between our line _Imperial-II_ Class Star Destroyers and the _Executor_ Class Star Dreadnought command ships."

"And what role would such a mid-line unit play, commander?" Another senior officer asked.

"I foresee it being used in a high-speed surgical role albeit with greater firepower and carrying capacity than the _Imperial-II_." The commander replied. "The _Imperial-II_ would of course, remain our primary ship-of-the-line, but the _Resurgent_ – assuming all goes well with the engineers from Kuat and Fondor – could fill its own niche in our military very well."

There was a series of thoughtful nods around the table at this, though Admiral Roon didn't appear very convinced. "While you do have a good point, Commander Rostock," he began. "We have to keep in mind the Emperor's policy on military armament. Instead of relying on a wide variety of specialized designs with a given role for each, resources will instead be invested in a small number of balanced designs capable of fulfilling multiple roles each."

"And while there is something to be found in one or two _Resurgents_ dealing with a threat three or four _Imperial-IIs_ would normally be allotted against," the admiral continued. "Building large numbers of a solid and reliable multipurpose design provides a great deal of strategic and tactical flexibility. For one thing, there would be ample numbers available for deployment as needed to multiple fronts. And for another, they could be used in any role with little to no difficulty beyond the tactics of their commander."

The admiral paused and smiled. "With that said," he said. "While I would think the _Resurgent_ a waste of resources in a specialized role, depending on the engineers' analysis it could be used to eventually replace the _Imperial-II_ as our ship-of-the-line."

It went without saying that this was more complicated than it sounded. While it was possible the _Resurgent_ could fill the _Imperial-II_ 's tried-and-proven roles, the question would then turn to economy. Even assuming the _Resurgent_ could have a significant edge over the _Imperial-II_ apart from the size difference, there was a chance that the relatively uncomplicated design of the _Imperial-II_ could be refitted at a much cheaper cost and shorter time frame to bring its performance up to speed compared to replacing it entirely with the _Resurgent_.

And ultimately, that was what the Imperial Senate, the Council of Grand Admirals, and the Emperor would take note of. In fact, that was the whole reason the aging _Imperial-II_ remained in service and was predicted to continue to do so for at least the next few decades: while older models were phased out and replaced instead of being refitted to newer standards, that was only because of fatigue to their hulls and other systems that could no longer be compensated for or corrected. However, the same basic design could easily be refitted with new systems, weapons models, computer programs, and the like, allowing the _Imperial-II_ to remain the empire's ship-of-the-line with the consensus of all parties concerned.

"But where the _Resurgent_ 's potential future with the empire is a far from simple matter," Admiral Roon said, switching the hologram to that of the First Order's TIE Fighter variant. "The First Order equipping their TIE Fighters with deflector shields to increase their performance to a small but not insignificant degree will undoubtedly add weight to Grand Admiral Thrawn's push to refit our TIE Interceptors with deflector shields. Even if they were custom models, if the outdated and phasing-out TIE Fighter can be upgraded with deflector shields, then so can TIE Interceptors."

"The question then becomes," another senior officer pointed out. "If the bureaucrats will allow it to happen."

"Economically-speaking it wouldn't be too difficult to do so." Another senior officer said. "Once the redesign and testing is done, assembly lines can be briefly stopped, quickly refitted, and then begin producing the new models. Ships on the field need not have their complements replaced or refitted at once, but when they do go to port for overhaul and the like, then there's an opportunity to upgrade their fighter complement."

"And the cost?"

"I'd say it's worth it." The senior officer in question answered. "Against a refitted TIE Interceptor, the rebels' Y, X, and B-Wings would only have an advantage in armament, otherwise the TIE Interceptor holds all the cards. The A-Wing would still hold the edge in speed and armament, but otherwise all things are equal."

This was responded to with nods and agreeing murmurs. "Very well then," Admiral Roon said. "We're agreed on recommending the adoption of deflector shields on TIE Interceptors?"

The rest of the senior staff nodded, and the admiral nodded as well. "Then we shall recommend such." He said. "Moving on, the enemy's Stormtroopers…"

The doors into the conference room slid open, and conversation died down as Invictus walked in. "My apologies for being late, gentlemen," the Sith said as she walked to her seat and sat down. "However I was tied down with contact with Imperial Center. The Emperor has received our preliminary report with great interest, and has given orders. As we speak, our fleet is proceeding on my orders to the rendezvous point, where we shall regroup with reinforcements dispatched with all possible haste from adjacent sectors."

The gathered officers responded with murmurs and concerned glances, but Admiral Roon stayed calm. "I assume then we move to capture Starkiller Base?" he asked.

"Incorrect." Invictus said with a shake of her head. "His Majesty believes that as a strategic weapon, Starkiller Base's operational requirements are much too wasteful and its tactical flexibility too limited for our purposes. For this reason, our orders are to destroy Starkiller Base, and deny its continued use by the First Order."

There was whispered discussion for slightly over a minute at that, while Admiral Roon and Invictus stayed silent. The admiral then coughed, and silenced the other officers. "And what of our prisoners and war spoils?" he asked.

"I've detailed a squadron of _Lancers_ to tow the _Finalizer_ to the nearest Imperial base, where it will be prepared for transit to Kuat for disassembly and analysis." Invictus said. "As for our prisoners, they will be treated in accordance with Imperial Military Regulations. The exceptions will be Kylo Ren and that girl, Rey. The former will be turned over to the Inquisitorius upon our return to Imperial Center."

"And the latter?"

"…I will take full responsibility. Leave her to me."

* * *

A/N

So, there we have Leia and Vader's first meeting ITTL, a father meeting his child for the first time.

On the _Resurgent_ vs the _Imperial-II_ , it's much like why the B-52 is still in service, or for that matter the _Arleigh Burke_ Class. The former's been in service since 1955, and the latter since 1988. Why? Because it's cheaper to simply keep the design up to date and build large numbers of a solid, reliable, and proven design and keep it up to date than to replace them every few years with high-tech but potentially unreliable designs.

Grand Marshall: it basically gives Invictus authority superseding all political and military positions and ranks below that of Grand Moff, Grand Admiral, Imperial Senator, and the Grand Inquisitor. However, where Grand Moffs and Grand Admirals are limited to political and military authority respectively, Imperial Senators are bound by diplomatic and bureaucratic protocol, and the Grand Inquisitor has certain restrictions on their authority (the Inquisitorius is technically an internal security/intelligence/special operations office like the ISB and Imperial Intelligence though focused against Force-related threats), the Grand Marshall is not so limited.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Wars_ , it is owned by Disney.

Worlds Collide

Chapter 5

Imperial Center, formerly known as Coruscant, is a planet located in the Galactic Core, and is the heart of galactic civilization be it in political, economic, military, or cultural aspects. The entire planet is covered by the kilometers-high spires and horizon-to-horizon urban sprawls of Imperial City, formerly known as Galactic City, home to trillions of sentient beings of countless species from all over the galaxy. The cityscape covers even ground once hidden beneath great bodies of water, drained tens of thousands of years ago to make further room for the urban development of the planet's surface.

Dominating the skyline of the government district of Imperial City is the towering, pyramidal bulk of the Imperial Palace, once known as the Palace of the Republic. Constructed of grey-green stone and crystal glass, once it was seat to the Supreme Chancellor and other executive bodies of the now-defunct Galactic Republic. Today it is home and seat to the reigning Galactic Emperor, and as under the republic, seat to the various executive bodies of the Galactic Empire.

One of those executive bodies is the Inquisitorius, originally a branch of Imperial Intelligence focusing on the potential threat posed by rogue Force users such as Jedi survivors among other such individuals, as well as providing Force-based support for Imperial Intelligence. Following the rise of Darth Vader as Galactic Emperor however, the Inquisitorius was broken off from the rest of Imperial Intelligence, with its latter role now expanded to providing Force-based support for all other Imperial organizations as needed.

A member of said organization, and not just any member but the _Grand_ Inquisitor no less, walked down a corridor of the Imperial Palace. The Grand Inquisitor wore a simple, short-sleeved robe of black trimmed and belted in red, with a black cloak and hood, and a pair of lightsabers clipped to her belt. The hood was thrown back, exposing long, dark hair reaching down slightly past her shoulders, and the greenish skin of a Mirialian with traditional Mirialian tattoos over her nose.

Finally, the corridor petered out, leading into a well-lit gallery with evenly-spaced, slender white pillars and crystal lamps that supplemented the ornate, gold-trimmed light strips running along the ceiling's edges overhead. Paintings by famed artists from across the empire hung at regular intervals along the walls, while red-robed Royal Guards were scattered but watchful across the gallery. The sound of regular, mechanically-assisted breathing echoed softly across the gallery.

It came from a tall, black-cloaked and armored figure standing in front of a certain painting, which was basically little more than a splatter of black ink on white canvas. The Grand Inquisitor approached within several steps of the figure, and bowed deeply.

"What is your bidding, my master?" Barriss Offee, one-time Jedi Knight and now Grand Inquisitor of the Galactic Empire asked.

Darth Vader did not at once acknowledge the Grand Inquisitor. He continued to regard the painting for several long moments more, and then he turned to face Barriss.

"Leave us." He commanded, and with a bow the Royal Guards silently left down the corridor, out of earshot. Vader raised a hand, and Barriss knew the surveillance systems in this area had been deactivated.

"What do you see, Barriss?" Vader asked, gesturing at the painting.

"I see a splatter of ink on canvas." Barriss replied. "It's an example of abstract painting, immortalizing a moment of expression, though interpretations would be…subjective, and may not conform with what the artist intended for his piece."

"Is that so?" Vader replied. If he could laugh with his mask on, he would. "And if you use the Force, what do you see?"

Barriss' lips twisted in amusement. "I see a man, drowning his sorrows in alcohol after being jilted by his lover, a married woman to a high-ranking bureaucrat." She said. "In a moment of rage and despair, he picks up a vial of black paint, and hurls it at the canvas. In short, just the echo of a man's jealousy."

She paused, and glanced at Vader. "Might I ask what this is all about, Lord Vader?" she asked.

"Just a moment of reflection on the Sith Code, that is all." Vader replied, walking away from the portrait to another one, this one of a vase decorated with intricately-painted and fired geometric designs, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Through passion I gain strength, through strength I gain power."

Barriss looked confused, but Vader shook his head and turned away. "It's nothing too important." The imposing cyborg said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Just something I've meditated on, concerning the natures of the Sith and of the Dark Side, and disturbed by recent developments."

Barriss blinked, and lowered her face slightly. Vader stayed silent for a little longer before continuing. "I've meditated on recent developments." He said. "I believe I have finally resolved the origins of this so-called First Order."

Barriss drew herself up at that. "Lady Invictus believes that they are Palpatinists, who fled into the Unknown Regions after the destruction of Byss and are building up a power base with which to reconquer the galaxy." Vader continued. "She believes that 'Supreme Leader Snoke' is in fact, a clone of Lord Sidious, operating under a false name to throw us off, to have us underestimate him. She also suspects that our agent in the Unknown Regions, Grand Admiral Thrawn, may have gone traitor, either due to our inability to make contact with him or the fact that he failed to report the rise of such a power as the First Order seems to be."

Vader paused, and would have breathed deep then and there if not for his mask. "She is wrong." He said.

"My lord?"

"Time and space have been folded." Vader said, beginning to pace. "Reality has been rewritten to make the impossible possible. A portion of the galaxy, _our_ Unknown Regions, and Grand Admiral Thrawn with them, have been cast…somewhere else, and replaced with an analogous region of space from a galaxy similar but not identical to ours, from another plane of reality."

Barriss could only gape, while Vader paced for moments more. Finally, he came to a halt, and slowly raised his head to look at Barriss. "The Force doesn't lie." He said. "I have seen what I have seen, no matter how insane it might seem."

Barriss bowed deeply. "I apologize then, my lord." She said. "I doubted you and…"

"Don't apologize," Vader waved it off. "I know it sounds outlandish, and even I doubted the Force when I first perceived the truth of the matter. I had to see it several more times, from difference perspectives within the timelessness of the Force, to finally accept it. Your doubt is to be expected."

Barriss nodded, and straightened herself. "Might I ask then, the differences in our galaxies?" she asked.

"For starters, the Galactic Republic was the second incarnation of that government, and lasted for a thousand years give or take prior to the Clone Wars."

Barriss lowered her face. "So the Clone Wars still happened." She said, briefly closing her eyes and then smiling. "If so, then it must have been far less stable than _our_ Galactic Republic which stood for what, twenty-five thousand years, did it not?"

Vader shrugged. "Give or take, yes." He said. "However there was another Galactic Republic before that one, though the Force is scarce on the details of that incarnation, save that it was destroyed during the Mandalorian Wars."

Barriss couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. "So the Mandalorians succeeded in that galaxy?" she asked. "But seeing as a second republic was formed in time, it seems victory was rather hollow."

"Yes," Vader admitted with a nod. "Apparently in the wake of the old republic's destruction, the Sith of that galaxy carved out an empire for themselves, and waged a war against the Jedi and their allies, in what may be considered an analogy to our New Sith Wars."

Barriss narrowed her eyes. "And the Sith lost." She said. It wasn't a question.

"Indeed," Vader confirmed. "Afterwards, the Galactic Republic was formed, and what structures for us were reforms made by the Ruusan Reformation were their structures from the start."

Barriss knew where this was going. "And in the meantime," she began. "In the shadows Lord Bane and his successors rebuilt themselves, and set into motion the Grand Plan."

"Yes," Vader said. "Though details are sketchy up until the Naboo Crisis. Afterwards, well, events proceeded much as we remember them: The Separatist Crisis. The Clone Wars. Order 66 and the Great Jedi Purge. The rise of the empire, the beginning of the rebellion, and the Battle of Yavin. From there though, there are differences, stemming from how I see it, from a single deviation."

There was a flicker of anger at the last, and Barriss hesitated to continue. "Your daughter," she eventually said softly. "She remained with the Organas."

The resulting surge of anger was palpable and staggered Barriss physically while shaking their surroundings, but it was cold. In another moment, it quieted down, though inwardly Barriss shuddered. All around her the Force was suffused with Vader's wrath at those who had deceived him, taken his children from him, hidden them from him, and intended to raise them to specifically kill him, ignorant of who they and he really were.

 _It's so cold._

After another moment, Vader continued, the icy darkness of the Force fading and returning to normal. "As you've read from Lady Invictus' report based on the preliminary analysis of recovered computer data and interrogation of prisoners," Vader continued. "Chandrila was spared the Death Star's wrath. Alderaan was not. Obi-Wan, I slew him before he could complete Luke's training, while Yoda finished what Obi-Wan started instead of training another Jedi Knight."

Barriss' cheek twitched at the reference to the Dathomirian Jedi Knight and final student to Jedi Grand Master Yoda, Teneniel Djo. The Mirialian had a score with the younger woman, and she fully intended to settle it sooner or later.

Vader made a dismissive gesture before continuing. "My counterpart slew Lord Sidious eventually," he said. "But he died in the process…and apparently, returned to the Light."

Barriss raised an eyebrow at that, though she said nothing at first. But when Vader stayed silent, she spoke up after several moments. "I still find that hard to believe." She said softly. "I know quite well how much you hate the Jedi, Anakin."

Vader turned his head sharply to look at her, but Barriss didn't flinch and met his unblinking gaze without so much as batting an eyelid. After several moments, Vader looked away. "Do not make a habit of using that name." he warned her.

Barriss smiled. "I won't." she said. "But in this case, it serves to drive the point home."

Vader was silent, but after a few moments he nodded slowly. "Indeed," he said. "Though, circumstances were different, and in any case, returning to the Light does not equate becoming a Jedi once more."

Barriss nodded but said nothing, while Vader also lapsed into silence that lasted for a whole minute before the Emperor spoke once more. "In that other galaxy," Vader said, summarizing what they already knew. "Over twenty years have passed since the downfall of the Galactic Empire. A 'New Republic' has taken over most of the galaxy, however numerous warlords have fled into the Unknown Regions."

"And this First Order has united them all, given them new purpose, and rearmed them to reconquer the galaxy. A most troublesome state of affairs, my lord."

"Indeed," Vader said. "And while we fortunately have no need to fight ourselves, the Sith of that galaxy having been destroyed, or if they survived in some form or another, they do not appear to have a presence in the Unknown Regions, the First Order does have a certain troublesome group at their disposal."

Barriss nodded, and narrowed her eyes. "The Knights of Ren." she said.

"The Knights of Ren are trivial." Vader said. "For now at least – this Supreme Leader Snoke may be more dangerous than Lady Invictus thinks he is. He sensed my probing of the tides of the Force, and has cloaked himself from my perception in some way. I will have to meditate further on the matter, but it would be wise to assume the Knights of Ren may prove more…troublesome, in the future than they are now."

"Then," Barriss said, drawing herself up. "What would you have us do, Your Majesty?"

"It is not simply the Knights of Ren we must watch out for." Vader said, beginning to pace. "A Jedi is among those in the new Unknown Regions. And not just any Jedi: an older, more experienced, and more powerful Luke Skywalker."

Barriss sighed and looked away. "A Jedi Master…" she said softly.

Vader turned and walked a couple of steps away. "I fear Lady Invictus may not be sufficiently-skilled or experienced to stand against a Jedi Master." He said. "Not yet, if so, be prepared to take to the field, Grand Inquisitor."

Barriss bowed deeply. "I am your servant." She said.

Vader nodded. "You may inform the rest of the Inquisitorius of what I have discovered." He said, the Royal Guards returning. "Also, your fellow inquisitors may have to take to the field against the Knights of Ren if need be."

"I understand my lord." Barriss said with a bow.

"In any case," Vader concluded. "We need to know more before making any long-term plans in detail. We will wait until after Lady Invictus returns before informing other relevant parties and individuals beyond what they already know from the reports."

"Speaking of which," Barriss said before Vader could walk away. "Who will inform Lady Invictus of this…development?"

"Leave that to me, Grand Inquisitor." Vader said, and Barriss bowed as the Emperor departed with his guards.

* * *

On the planet Sanctuary, along the edges of Wild Space, rebel technicians, droids, pilots, and other personnel bustled about a hangar buried into the side of a cliff that towered over the dusty steppe below. Similar scenes could be found in other hangars nearby, as X-Wings and other craft were prepared for launch.

Making their way across this hangar were a pair of Jedi Knights. One was a young man with sandy-blonde hair, wearing dark fatigues and boots, while the other was a slightly-taller woman with red hair, wearing a partly-open pilot's jacket over a dark-green sleeveless shirt and matching cargo pants and boots. Both of them had their lightsabers clipped to their belts.

"You're taking this whole mess well." Luke observed.

Teneniel Djo snorted. "Don't forget Skywalker," the other Jedi said. "I grew up on Dathomir. I'm used to thinking of things in a…non-scientific way and to just trust in the Force."

"I guess I forgot about that bit." Luke said with a laugh, and Teneniel joined in. "Fortunately though, our spies were able to find out about the empire's sudden interest with the Unknown Regions, even going so far as to send Invictus over. Without that, I doubt Alliance Command would have bought my story, Jedi or not. And to be honest, I don't think they did, they just want to see what's stirred the empire up that they'd send Invictus to the Unknown Regions. And a Jedi would come in handy just in case hyperspace acts up while entering the Unknown Regions."

Teneniel nodded her agreement. "Still," she said. "We can't blame them for that. They can't touch the Force, so they can't feel what we feel, and we can't force to just believe in us. We have to convince them, and without more proof,"

Teneniel paused, and then turned to Luke with a small smile. "Look on the bright side," she said. "General Bel Iblis probably does believe you, along with others with experience with the Jedi from times past. And once you make contact with this General Organa and her Resistance, no one's going to be able to deny what you told us all."

"That's true." Luke said with a nod, before giving a heavy sigh. Teneniel looked at him curiously at that.

"What's wrong?"

Luke looked at her with a skeptical expression on his face. "I was just thinking," he said. "How awkward things might get. I mean…I'm used to thinking of Darth Invictus as, well, _Darth Invictus_ , but now I'm off to meet her other self, who isn't a Sith and will probably be willing if not eager to work with us against both the First Order and the empire. And then there's the other me…"

Luke trailed off as Teneniel burst out laughing. "Don't get too worked up over it, Skywalker." She said once she'd calmed down. "Everyone gets old eventually. That's just how life is, or as Master Yoda would have said, it's the way of things and of the Force."

Luke scratched his head. "Yeah," he said. "I guess I can't deny that, but you know what I mean, don't you, on both counts?"

"Yeah I do." Teneniel answered with a nod. "To be honest I'm not really sure how I'd deal with your situation if I was in your boots, but I guess I can say just be yourself."

Luke turned to her with a raised eyebrow, and then smiled. "Or," he said. "Trust the Force."

"There's a good idea."

The two Jedi shared a laugh at that, and then walked in silence for several more moments before stopping in front of an X-Wing Fighter. "Well, take care of yourself," Teneniel said, holding out a hand. "Don't get yourself killed out there, in the Unknown Regions, since we still have a lot of work to do out here."

Luke nodded, taking the offered hand and shaking it. "I will." He said. "And take care of yourself too, Teneniel. As you said we still have a lot of work to do, and we could use every hand we've got, especially Jedi. So with that said, may the Force be with you."

"And with you."

The two shared nods, and then letting go, gently bumped a fist against the other's shoulder before parting. Teneniel walked off while Luke clambered into his fighter's cockpit. A series of beeps and whistles could barely be heard from behind him over the sound of the hangar, though a translation appeared on a display in the cockpit.

"Yeah, it's nice to be flying again, even if only for a short bit, R2." Luke said, commencing pre-flight diagnostics. A couple of minutes later, and he sealed the cockpit hatch, and fired up his engines before opening a channel. "This is General Luke Skywalker to Flight Control. Standing by for launch permission."

"General Skywalker this is Flight Control you are cleared for launch. Good luck, general."

"Roger control, and thanks."

Taking hold of the controls, Luke quickly lifted his fighter off the ground, and then flying out of the hanger curved up and away from the planet's surface, followed by three squadrons of X-Wings. They built up speed as they soared up to space, eventually reaching escape velocity and tearing free of the planet's gravity well.

" _Resolute_ , this is General Skywalker." Luke said as he led his fighters towards the rendezvous point in high orbit, where a pair of Mon Calamari Star Cruisers and a number of Corellian Frigates were waiting. "We're coming in to land, please confirm."

There was a pause, and then a reply came. "We read you, general." The operator said. "You are clear to land at hangar bay two. Sending assignments to your squadrons as well."

"Roger that." Luke said, banking his X-Wing into a new course, and picking up speed to get to _Resolute_ quickly. He slowed down as he made his final approach, and gently slipped into the assigned hangar and following the hand signals of the deck crew landed solidly at the designated space.

"Welcome aboard, general." The officer who greeted Luke as he disembarked said with a salute.

"Thank you, lieutenant." Luke said, returning the salute.

"The admiral is waiting for you on the command deck, sir. If you would follow me, please?"

Luke nodded, and gestured at R2 as he followed the lieutenant. "Come on R2, let's get moving." He said. The droid beeped and whistled before rolling along in Luke's way. Making their way out of the hangar, they proceeded down a wide corridor and past a couple of intersections before reaching a series of elevators. Boarding one, they silently rode the elevator to the command deck, which bustled with operators and other crew as they prepared the task force for the journey into the Unknown Regions.

"Engineering reports all green."

"Portside gunnery reports all green."

"Starboard gunnery reports all green."

"Dorsal gunnery reports all green."

"Ventral gunnery reports all green."

"Stowing of shipboard craft for hyperspace jump, 93% complete."

Luke briefly listened to the chatter before turning them out, and focused on the Sephi figure standing by the tactical display talking to an aide. The aide was dismissed as Luke approached, Admiral Atiort Gall smiled and offered a hand. Luke smiled back, and firmly taking the offered hand shook it.

"Good to have you aboard, general." Admiral Gall said. "And not simply because a Jedi could come in handy when heading into the Unknown Regions. My father fought with the Jedi during the Clone Wars, and he had nothing but good to say about them, no matter what the empire said afterwards."

"I'm honored to be aboard, admiral." Luke said, stepping back. "I can only hope though that I won't disappoint you."

Gall laughed, and shook his head. "Well from what I know about you, general, I can say you're a very modest man." He said. He would have said more, but the aide from before returned with a data-pad, and after a skim of its contents the admiral handed the data-pad to Luke. "All ships are standing by to jump to hyperspace, and we have permission from command."

Luke nodded. "Then let's get moving, admiral." He said, also skimming over the data-pad's contents before handing it back.

The admiral nodded, and turned to face the command deck behind him. "Signal all ships," he said. "Commence hyperspace jump on my mark."

The admiral then turned, joining Luke in staring out of the viewscreen. A moment later and a single note rang across the bridge at the admiral's mark, the stars on the viewscreen elongating into blue lines as the _Resolute_ and other ships made the jump to hyperspace.

 _May the Force be with us._

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright now?"

The Resistance had abandoned the base on D'Qar in the wake of the skirmish on Takodana and the destruction of the Hosnian System. Originally they had planned on destroying Starkiller Base before it could fire on the D'Qar System, thanks to information forwarded by the defected Stormtrooper Finn, but before planning could begin the Resistance's leader, General Leia Organa had collapsed with a shout of pain, clutching her right arm before falling unconscious.

In the aftermath, while the general was recuperating in the infirmary, it was decided to abandon the D'Qar System and to dispatch fast scouts to keep an eye on Starkiller Base (and if necessary track it) while postponing the attack. There were those who wanted to attack regardless of the general's input or not, but ultimate the Resistance's other leaders had decided to wait for the general's recovery, if only because they were uncertain how the attack on Starkiller Base would fit into their long-term strategic goals.

To be certain, it _had_ to be destroyed. However, the aftermath in particular actions to be taken immediately _after_ the battle had ended had to be considered, and would require the general's presence.

And so, the Resistance had relocated their base to an uninhabited star system a few light-years away, on a lifeless planetoid towards the outer part of the star system. And there they waited, preparing for a lightning raid, and one which had been authorized by the general once she woke up.

To their surprise though, Starkiller Base had _not_ fired at the D'Qar System, but was instead gathering large numbers of naval forces in-system, as though waiting for an enemy attack. At first they thought the First Order was anticipating their attack (or what was left of the Republic Fleet), but while the Resistance hadn't managed to crack all of the First Order's codes, what they'd cracked indicated that the coming attack was _not_ anticipated from the Resistance (and in any case the Resistance lacked a heavy force warranting a full mobilization from the First Order) or the republic. However, the nature of the new enemy remained unclear as of yet, though from what had been cracked it might be another Imperial splinter faction, one which refused to fold into the First Order, and was about to attempt to seize Starkiller Base for itself.

Regardless, Starkiller Base had to be destroyed, no matter who controlled it.

Leia nodded before replying. "Yes, I'm fine." She said, though she winced afterwards before squeezing her right arm. "Well, maybe not completely. I still get…flashes, of pain in my arm."

Han Solo didn't say anything at once. Instead he looked thoughtful, and after a few moments, he sighed. Taking a look around them – they were standing in a hangar after all – he stepped closer before speaking in a softer tone. "Are you sure it's him?" he asked with a worried tone.

Leia looked down, and tightly squeezed her right arm. "Yes." She said. "I know it was his pain. I felt his pain, and the darkness descend around him. I know it as surely as I know I'm his mother, that I bore him, gave birth to him, and raised him."

Leia sighed and shook her head. "And that's what worries me." She said. "No matter what's happened, no matter what he's done, he's still my son. Our son…and I know that what I felt was just an echo of what he felt. The idea that he's hurt…"

Leia shook her head again before looking up at Han's face. "And worse," she said. "The darkness…it's not Snoke. It's someone…something else, and the idea that someone so powerful in the Dark Side is running around out there, and now has Ben in their grasp…I…"

Han didn't know what to say. He could only hesitantly reach out to Leia, but even then the best he could do was a place a comforting hand on her shoulder. It helped, a little, Leia smiling at him before reaching up to his hand and squeezing it.

"He's not with the First Order anymore." She said. "I know that much. So, you don't have to worry about him getting caught with what's about to happen at Starkiller Base."

Han nodded slowly. "And then what?" he asked. "After we destroy Starkiller Base, then what?"

"The fight won't end with just Starkiller Base being destroyed." Leia said wearily. "And there's this other enemy, the one even the First Order sees as a threat. Is it the darkness I felt, or something else? Friend or foe, which is it?"

Leia sighed, and stepping forward allowed Han to pull her into an embrace. "Some things never change." He said, and she smiled against his chest.

"No, they don't." she admitted. "But the fight's worth it, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." He said. "I might not have thought that at first, and even forgot it just now, but it is."

The estranged couple stepped away from each other. "It doesn't matter who the enemy is," he said. "We'll still fight for what's right."

"Never quote me the odds, right?" Leia asked, and the two shared a laugh. "When this battle ends, somehow, we'll find our son, and bring him home."

"No matter what it takes."

"No matter what it takes." Leia said with a nod. "Good luck, and don't get yourself killed out there."

"Don't worry," Han said with a smile. "I won't."

Leia smiles, and then turning away Han walked towards the _Millennium Falcon_ standing nearby. Leia continued to look after him, shifting her gaze towards the cockpit as she saw Han take a seat and begin pre-flight checks. She stepped back as the hatch closed, and again when the freighter lifted off, and flying out of the hangar into space. Only then did Leia look away.

 _The Force be with you, Han._

* * *

A/N

Just because they haven't had a good showing so far, it doesn't mean the First Order is completely helpless against the Galactic Empire. The latter might have the advantage in numbers and industry, but the former is a power in its own right within the Unknown Regions.

Likewise, while Kylo Ren's showing (which may canonically change still) is not enough to match a full-fledged Sith Lady, it's likely more than enough against a typical Inquisitor, and the same would go for his fellow Knights of Ren. And of course, canon Luke is a Jedi Master, and I daresay Vader's caution (while 'tainted' with concern for his only loyal – as far as he sees it – offspring) over Invictus and canon Luke crossing blades is justified. A Sith Lady would a peer of a Jedi Master, and a fight could go either way.

I'll leave the details for the Resistance's modified battle plan for the future (good things come to those who wait), but for now, suffice to say that the task of taking the shield down still goes to canon Han.

…

…

…

(sigh)

It's going to be a pain to differentiate between canon and Legend characters of the same name when the time comes.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Wars_ , it is owned by Disney.

Worlds Collide

Chapter 6

Two _Carrack_ Class Light Cruisers emerged from hyperspace, shields up but with weapons unpowered. They broadcast their identification codes, and once they were confirmed, flew towards the fleet and more specifically, the flagship _Conqueror_.

The _Executor_ Class Star Dreadnought hung in space at the heart of a diamond formation of nearly two thousand Imperial ships. Of those, a thousand were _Lancer_ Class Frigates to screen the capital ships that formed the line of battle, of which five hundred were _Vindicator_ Class Heavy Cruisers. Another two hundred and fifty ships were _Imperial-II_ Class Star Destroyers, and finally, the flagship Star Dreadnought _Conqueror_.

The reconnaissance data of the _Carracks_ was immediately sent to the _Conqueror_ , and after being compiled and archived by the ship's computes, was summarized, broken down, analyzed, and concluded, the compilation thereof prepared in minutes before being sent to the conference room where the fleet commanders were waiting. Murmurs broke out among the gathered commanders as they looked onto the holographic representation of the First Order's Starkiller Base, and at the fleet gathered to defend it from attack.

"Starkiller Base has begun its charge cycle." Invictus said grimly. "We don't have much time. Most likely, it's next target will be Imperial Center, and with one blow remove the primary hub of the empire's interstellar communications and transportation network, and behead our political apparatus. We _cannot_ allow this to happen."

There were agreeing nods at that.

"Fortunately," Invictus continued. "According to our interrogations, the length of the charge cycle would depend on the star used to power the weapon, as does the weapon's range and power. Considering Imperial Center is halfway across the galaxy from here, they will require a main-sequence star of a certain size in order to sufficiently power the weapon, which gives us at most a day to destroy it."

Invictus paused to manipulate the controls of the hologram. She highlighted a section on the planet-sized superweapon, and a structure constructed therein. "This will be our ultimate target." She said. "The thermal oscillator, without which they will be unable to keep control of the star matter they use to power their weapon. If we can destroy it, then the out-of-control energy will do the rest."

"That leaves the enemy fleet to be dealt with." One of the fleet commanders said thoughtfully. "The planetary shield while troublesome isn't an insurmountable obstacle. We already know from interrogations that the shield has a fractional refresh rate. And we _know_ what that rate is. A precisely-timed, staggered, and concentrated turbolaser barrage should be enough to punch a hole through the shield with the first volley, and a second volley through the hole to destroy the thermal oscillator."

The man sighed. "But that would require precise orbital positioning for our fleet." He said. "And we can't do that until we neutralize the enemy fleet."

This was met with agreeing nods as well, including from Invictus. "Well said, admiral." She said. "Certainly, we need to eliminate the enemy fleet before we can attempt to destroy Starkiller Base itself. Admiral Roon?"

The man nodded. "Our recon ships have confirmed that the enemy fleet in-system is roughly the same size as ours." He said. "In addition to Star Destroyers however, they also possess multiple _Resurgent_ Class Battlecruisers and what appear to be _Vindicator_ derivatives. Considering the circumstances of the…origins, of the First Order, it might be prudent to assume those ships are…successors, or their equivalent, to the _Vindicator_ Class. If we are to break through and defeat the enemy fleet, we'll need to maximize the force potential of our ships."

The admiral manipulated the controls, and brought up a holographic representation of the First Order Fleet guarding Starkiller Base, arranged in a diamond formation. The admiral glanced around the conference table, and then began to explain his tactical plan for the coming battle.

* * *

Admiral Wassel stood on the command deck of the _Resurgent_ Class Battlecruiser _Perturbant_. Behind him, he could hear the quiet bustling of the bridge crew as they went about their duties, waiting for the battle to come.

The battle would come soon. The recidivists and the Resistance alike had sent recon forces into the system, and would know the fleet had gathered and that Starkiller Base was not only preparing to fire but that it was well-protected.

One thousand _Lancer_ Class Frigates, four hundred and fifty _Maxima-A_ Class Heavy Cruisers, one hundred and fifty _Imperial-II_ Class Star Destroyers and seventy-five _Resurgent_ Class Battlecruisers: it was a solid fleet, and the largest the First Order had ever assembled for a battle so far. And it would be more than enough to crush whatever the recidivists or the Resistance should be able to throw at them.

" _It will be a worthy demonstration of the capabilities of the First Order Navy._ " He thought with pride, though his thoughts soon soured as he thought of the currently-missing General Hux and the 'master' of the Knights of Ren, Kylo Ren.

To think that General Armitage Hux, a proven commander and a powerful orator could be defeated, and by mere recidivists no less. On one hand, Wassel was tempted to sneer at the general's failure, showing as it did the limits of his skills and his uselessness to the First Order.

Weakness and failure were simply intolerable. They had led the Galactic Empire to destruction, and turned the galaxy to chaos and anarchy. In order to restore unity and order to the galaxy, any and all weakness were to be despised and pruned away, amputated much like deceased limbs, for the greater good of all.

And yet…on the other hand, it also showed that the recidivists were more formidable than the Resistance. The Resistance as might be expected of the craven republic, resorted to cowardly guerrilla warfare instead of proper battle. An understandable strategy given their limitations true, and the Resistance at least were _slightly_ more tolerable than the rest of the republic (as useful as it was the republic's blindness to the First Order's growing strength _was_ a weakness and _not_ one shared by the Resistance), but it was still a cowardly and dishonorable strategy for all that.

But the recidivists had engaged the First Order in open battle, and had _won_. And Hux _was_ a proven commander, and even if his weaknesses had not been apparent beforehand, to defeat him would not have been an easy achievement to be accomplished.

Though, perhaps it should also be expected of the recidivists. Even if they still held to the flawed memory of the old empire, the empire had held and should be respected for its great strength. Enemies they might be, but more respectable than the Resistance, it had to be admitted.

And at the very least, they had revealed Hux's weakness, and ought to be thanked for it. At least _that_ hindrance could be removed before it caused too much damage.

Failure and weakness was simply _unforgivable_.

As for Kylo Ren however, while he respected the Knights of Ren, trained as they were and formed by decree of Supreme Leader Snoke himself, he found their master…questionable. Oh he certainly had potential, seeing as he was the grandson of the late Darth Vader himself. And he certainly seemed committed to avoiding the lord's mistakes. But…

…he lacked self-control. The…boy's, tantrums and rages were known across the First Order, and while they instilled fear they also instilled…contempt, if not openly, at such childish behavior. He simply had no discipline.

And no matter how much potential or power the boy possessed, it was useless without discipline.

Discipline was everything.

Still, he would stay quiet on the matter, and trust in the Supreme Leader's judgment. As an admiral he had earned the right to question, but there was a time and place to voice those questions, and now and in the open were neither.

But when the time and place came, perhaps he might then ask if someone with more…control, could be tasked with leading the Knights of Ren. The boy had the potential to be master that much was true, but from what the admiral knew of him, he still needed more training and experience before he could be master.

The admiral's musings broke off as alarms began to sound across the bridge. As reports began flooding in, the admiral's eyes narrowed as he spotted numerous wedge-shaped ships – Star Destroyers and from the look of things _Maxima-A_ equivalents – jump out of hyperspace, along with numerous smaller vessels.

 _Escorts…screens…so, the recidivists have come. Very well, misguided you might be, you deserve_ _ **some**_ _respect for holding to a stronger memory than the republic was. I shall honor you with a proper battle, and warriors' deaths._

 _You deserve that much at least, followers of the Emperor._

The admiral smiled. "All ships," he ordered in a loud voice. "Level One Battle Stations. Prepare to launch fighters, and advance to engage the enemy!"

His aide saluted and began barking orders at the bridge crew, and Wassel shared a determined nod with the _Perturbant's_ captain.

* * *

"The enemy fleet is advancing, sir." Lieutenant Clyne, a sprightly young officer from Alderaan reported to Admiral Maybach. "They've taken a diamond formation, should we have our forces match their formation?"

"No, that's unnecessary." Maybach replied. "We are in fleet swarm formation, yes?"

"Yes sir."

"Then it's fine." Maybach said with a grin. "That suits our role in the tactical plan just fine."

He paused and glanced at the relatively-green lieutenant. "It might get a bit rough lieutenant." He said. "You might want to brace yourself."

The young woman bowed slightly. "Then allow me to accept your advice, admiral." She said. "And I will face the coming battle with appropriate behavior for an imperial officer."

The admiral nodded, and then looked back out at the approaching enemy fleet. "All ships," he ordered. "Maximum battle speed! Advance to engage the enemy! Once we enter range, commence firing, but concentrate all fire on the enemy's lead formation!"

"Roger!"

Engines flared white-hot as the hundreds of ships of the Imperial fleet advanced to meet the First Order at maximum battle speed. The First Order had been advancing at a more sedate pace, and were caught off-guard by the Imperials' charge. Green lances burned through the void as the Imperials took the honor of firing the first shots of the battle, energy flaring brightly through the void as they splattered against First Order shields.

Explosions followed in minutes, as shields collapsed and escorts began to explode. The First Order returned fire, both fleets slowing down as they entered into effective range of each other. As the two fleets exchanged fire, larger explosions erupted across the void as Star Destroyers and Heavy Cruisers began taking hits and dying.

Two _Vindicators_ exploded one after another within sight of Maybach's flagship, the _Imperial-II_ Class Star Destroyer _Repulse_ , but the admiral was unfazed. "Don't falter!" he shouted. "The word 'retreat' has no meaning in our fleet! Fire, _fire_ , _**fire**_ away, just make sure you hit the enemy when you do!"

Some of the bridge officers looked exasperated at their admiral's enthusiasm, but most just shrugged and relayed the order. Despite appearances, Maybach was known as a line-breaker and for spearheading battles, and the officers and crew under his command took heart in that reputation, and it showed in their superb gunnery and morale in the face of overwhelming enemy numbers.

Each squadron would concentrate their fire on a _single_ enemy ship, knocking out its shields and gutting it in just a few volleys, before focusing fire on the next target. By concentrating their fire in such a fashion, they could achieve high kill rates as opposed to a squadron's ships engaging an opposing squadron's ships on individual terms.

"Enemy fighters launching!"

"Then launch our fighters as well!" Maybach ordered. "Tone down the artillery fire, but keep the pressure up!"

"Sir!"

It was a paradoxical order, simultaneously toning down artillery fire to avoid friendly fire incidents while keeping up the pressure on the enemy fleet, but somehow the Maybach Detachment was able to manage it.

* * *

"The enemy fleet is unusually small." Wassel's aide remarked.

"It's a probe." Wassel replied. "The recidivists must have sent them ahead to gauge our resistance before sending in the rest of their fleet."

The admiral paused and laughed. "Not bad at all," he said. "Cautious, but not bad. The commander of the sacrificial unit is skilled too. His forces are concentrating their fire at a good spot."

"What should we do, Your Excellency?"

"I'd say the destruction of the sacrificial force is a fairly good indication for the recidivists as to the scale of resistance they'll meet, wouldn't you agree lieutenant?"

"As you say sir."

Wassel nodded, and then staring back out at the battlefield narrowed his eyes. "Our formation's ill-suited for a smaller enemy force much like the enemy's probe." He said. "At this rate we'll take losses out of proportion to the disparity in numbers."

He turned back to his aide. "Signal the fleet," he ordered. "Deploy both wings, and adopt a siege formation!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Within moments, the First Order's ships began to deploy to port and starboard, the 'diamond' turning into a semi-circle of warships arranged in disciplined ranks firing disciplined volleys of fire at enemy in the crossfire points. Ships began to explode one after another and opened up gaps in the Imperial lines, as casualties mounted at an increasing rate.

"Don't falter!" Maybach roared. "A little longer…we need to hold out a little longer…we need to hold out as long as possible to draw the enemy in!"

A nearby Star Destroyer exploded, close enough to buffet the _Repulse_ and staggering the command crew. "Admiral," Lieutenant Clyne began with a sharp note of worry in her voice. "At this rate our fleet won't last!"

"Then we will be honored and remembered as heroes at the battle and campaign's end!" Maybach answered firmly. "But Imperial soldiers fight and die for the empire and Emperor! And so we will fight and hold our assigned post as soldiers to the end if needed!"

"But…!"

Another explosion shook the flagship, the admiral catching the lieutenant as she lost her footing. "Just a little more," he said, helping her back onto her feet. "Any minute now, the second wave will arrive. But we need to hold out until then."

"Y-yes!"

* * *

Wassel and his aide stared with satisfaction as they watched the recidivists' lines begin to collapse under the weight of the fleet's bombardment. Wassel sighed and bowed his head with respect.

 _Brave…foolish but brave…_

Alarms caused the thought to break off however, and he glanced at the nearest crew pit. "What is it?" he demanded.

"Enemy ships coming out of hyperspace!"

"What?"

* * *

Over a thousand enemy ships came out of hyperspace, Star Destroyers, Heavy Cruisers, and Frigates, divided into five detachments. They quickly advanced towards the enemy, which was caught off-guard and out of position to quickly respond to the Imperial attack, concentrating as they were on Maybach's detachment.

"Maximum bombardment!" Admiral Kato ordered on his flagship. "Cover the launch of our fighters and bombers!"

"Knock out their shields and give our attack craft the chance to knock those ships out of the firing line!" Admiral Saffron ordered on his flagship.

"Don't miss this opportunity!" Admiral Meier roared on his flagship. "Let's collapse the enemy's front line!"

"Imperial soldiers gave their lives to give us this chance!" Admiral Care shouted on her bridge. "Don't let their sacrifices be in vain!"

"Here's our chance!" Admiral Xiaoling shouted on her bridge. "Full attack!"

A forest of turbolaser rounds filled the intervening space as the First Order struggled to bring their resistance to bear, explosions erupting across the line as escorts were destroyed en masse and numerous capitals broke and began to burn. As sporadic return fire was fired back and began to build, TIE Fighters and Interceptors screamed in. Strafing runs on damaged and crippled ships added to the damage, and in some cases killed the already hurt ships.

First Order TIE Fighters roared in to answer the challenge, dogfights and smaller explosions from those of warships lighting up the void. The First Order TIE Fighters, sporting shields as they did, asserted their superiority against the older, unshielded models used by the empire, but the Imperial TIE Interceptors used their superior mobility and firepower – four laser cannons against a TIE Fighter's two – to keep the First Order fighters from seizing air superiority.

While the TIE Fighters were tied down, TIE Bombers screamed down against the First Order's capital ships. Escorts opened up with quad-laser cannons, but the escort screens were gutted by the bombardment, and while they managed to shoot down a number of bombers most were able to punch through.

The _Maxima-As_ and _Imperial-IIs_ to say nothing of the _Resurgents_ threw up volley after volley of anti-aircraft fire, but were largely unable to keep with the fast bombers, which also kept them from returning fire against the Imperial ships. Those had toned down their bombardment just in case, in order to avoid friendly fire, but they were still firing nevertheless.

The TIE Bombers began firing their payloads, proton rockets, at near point-blank range. Massive explosions bloomed across capital ship hulls, which buckled and began to burn. Secondary explosions followed, and in many cases, catastrophic and fatal damage.

* * *

"All sections report heavy losses!"

"No! The forward combat defense line has been completely annihilated!"

"That's impossible!"

"DON'T PANIC!" Wassel roared, his voice cutting through the panicked air on the bridge. "Pull our damaged ships back, and reorganize the formation! Reinforce our fighter screens, and prepare for line engagement!"

As order returned and orders began to be relayed, the admiral turned back to the battlefield. "They got me." He growled angrily. "I didn't expect them to send reinforcements so quickly, and in such numbers."

"I don't think it was a probe at all, admiral." The _Perturbant's_ captain said cautiously. "It was bait."

"I think so too." Wassel snarled. "It was meant to focus our attention on them, and leave us vulnerable to a surprise attack by the rest of their fleet."

"What should we do?"

Wassel glanced at the captain, and then turned to the distance and the system's star being drawn in to power Starkiller Base. "Our mission is to defend Starkiller Base, and allow it to fire on the Resistance's new base." He said. The Resistance had thought itself smart, abandoning D'Qar so quickly, but the First Order had recon ships in-system, which had tracked the Resistance to another system.

Said system was now slated for elimination.

Such was the Supreme Leader's orders, but at this moment, Wassel wished they knew the recidivists' base of operations, a more important target he believed for Starkiller Base's power. "We will engage the enemy head-to-head." He finished. "Our only chance is to overpower them!"

* * *

"The enemy has regrouped." Admiral Meier's aide reported approximately forty-five minutes into the battle, and approximately twenty-five minutes after they'd arrived to reinforce the Maybach Detachment, which had withdrawn to the rear in a tactical reserve role. "It seems they intend to engage us in line battle."

"Hmm," Meier hummed with a nod. "Just as planned. Inform the other commanders, there's no need to press the offensive aggressively at this point. Simply engage the enemy as expected for a line battle."

"Yes sir."

Meier turned back to the tactical display, watching as the line battle got underway. Casualties mounted on both sides, but even with the Maybach Detachment's withdrawal the earlier surprise attack had given the empire a slight numerical advantage. Emphasis on _slight_ , however: with the Maybach Detachment's withdrawal, the Imperial fleet was somewhat spread thin to present a continuous and consistent front against the enemy.

" _That's going to be problematic if it lasts too long,_ " Meier thought. " _And even now the enemy might still be able to reverse the tide of battle._ "

Meier continued to watch the battle progress on the holographic tactical display, but fifteen minutes later he smiled at an incoming report. "Ships have emerged from hyperspace. The Grand Marshal has arrived." The crewman said, and Meier nodded.

"Commence Phase Three." He ordered. "Fortify the formation."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"We now have a one-point-five to one advantage against the enemy fleet." Invictus said, staring out at the battlefield from the _Conqueror's_ command deck. "Well done, admiral."

"Thank you, my lady."

"How is Phase Three proceeding?" Invictus asked an aide.

The man saluted before replying. "My lady," he began. "As per the tactical plan, the other fleet commanders are fortifying their assigned sections."

Invictus nodded. "Good," she said. "Once Phase Three is complete, commence Phase Four immediately."

She paused to glance at the system's star. "Let's not drag this out too long." She said, and the aide saluted before walking off to relay her orders.

'Phase Three' was the fortification of the Imperial lines, keeping them from being too thin. Without Invictus' detachment, it would have been impossible without shortening the Imperial line and risking envelopment from the front, but with Invictus' detachment reinforcing the center the Imperial fleet now had the ships to shore up its line on either side of the formation's center.

'Phase Four' was the reorganization of the entire line into two layers, each of which would engage the enemy for a set time before withdrawing to repair battle damage, recharge their shields, refuel and rearm their attack craft, and relieve exhausted action crew with fresh reserve personnel. As the first layer withdrew the second layer would advance to take its place, and after its allotted time was done it would also withdraw while the first layer advanced to take its place.

It was a simple tactic, designed to reduce battle attrition on the attacker's part while imposing it on the defender. Of course, the defender could also do likewise…assuming they had the numbers to match.

* * *

"Those damn recidivists," Wassel snarled as the battle passed its third hour. "Are they trying to wear us down with constant battle?"

"It certainly seems that way, sir." His aide answered.

"At this rate our fleet's losses will be such that they can't be ignored." The _Perturbant's_ captain said worriedly. "If we lose too many ships, the enemy will most likely press the offensive, and either overpower us or break through the center."

"I know that!" Wassel snapped. "But…!"

"Perhaps we should preemptively attempt a breakthrough attack of our own?" his aide asked.

"It's too dangerous." Wassel growled. "Considering the recidivists' proven tactical flair, it's likely the enemy will respond to such an attack on our part by either letting us break through before turning to attack our ear, or by withdrawing their center pull us into their crossfire point and attack from three directions at once."

"Then, what shall we do?"

Wassel growled in frustration. He stayed silent for a few minutes, but as he opened his mouth to give new orders an alarmed report from behind caught him completely off-guard.

"Sir, Starkiller Base's planetary shield has gone down!"

"It's what?"

* * *

"You don't seriously think you're going to get away with this, do you?" the First Order officer asked darkly, trying hard not to flinch at the sharp flickers of pain from the black eye he was sporting.

"Shut up and do as you're told." Finn snapped, aiming a gun at the officer. "You're good at that, right?"

"This means nothing!" the officer snapped, getting to his feet as the computer display behind him showed Starkiller Base now exposed to attack with its shields down. "Our men will storm this block and bring the shields back up, recidivist scum."

"Recidivist? Really?" Finn asked in surprise. "That's something new. It's usually Resistance scum."

The officer sneered but before he could say anything more, Chewie growled something out from behind Finn. "Come on, we're wasting time." Han said impatiently.

"Right, right," Finn said, shuffling awkwardly. "Now listen, I've got a friend who you might have seen around here. About this tall, with dark hair, and dressed like a desert scavenger, which she actually is, from Jakku…and her name's Rey! Now, is she here or not, and if she is where is she?"

"And why should I tell you, scum?"

"Well for one thing I've got a gun, and you don't, and for another what's stopping me from blowing out your kneecaps if you don't answer the question?"

The officer sneered. "You don't have the nerve, scum." He spat. And to his surprise, Finn lowered his pistol.

"You're right, I don't." he admitted. And then he gestured at Chewie. "And besides it probably wouldn't faze you. That Wookie might though. And I'm sure having your arms pulled out would more than just faze you."

The officer looked at Chewie with evident alarm, as did a somewhat amused Han. Chewie just made a few rumbling noises, and the officer licked his suddenly-dry lips before swallowing.

"A-alright," he said shakily. "No need to go that far. No one from Jakku's here, if there was a prisoner, they'd probably be aboard the _Finalizer_."

"And where is it?" Finn demanded.

"We don't know."

"Wrong answer." Finn said, as Chewie rumbled again.

"W-w-wait…!" the officer said with a panicky glance at the Wookie. "R-really, we don't know! I-it vanished…went missing after the raid on Takodana! All we know is that the recidivists attacked them en route, and we've no word after that. Please, that's all we know. There are no prisoners from Jakku here, I swear!"

Finn looked at Han slowly who shrugged before looking at the officer. Chewie growled, and Han nodded at Finn. "He's telling the truth." He said. "Rey's not here, he's probably wherever Ren is, wherever that is."

"Alright," Finn said, turning back to the officer. "And where are these 'recidivists' based from?"

"We don't know." The officer said. "Yes-I mean no! They…!"

"Right, right," Finn cut him off at a glance from Han. "You don't know. Alright so what do we do with you?"

The officer looked nervous, though it turned to one of shock at Han's suggestion. "Is there a garbage chute nearby?" he asked with a suggestive grin. "Trash compactor?"

* * *

"So what now?" Finn asked a few minutes later, as they cautiously made their way down a corridor after having 'disposed of' the officer.

"We've brought a few explosives with us." Han answered before looking at the former Stormtrooper. "Let's go do some damage."

* * *

A/N

There's no information on how long it takes to charge Starkiller Base, or if there's a necessary threshold for how big a star they need to power the weapon to a certain degree. I know it's a major assumption – the size of the star determines the range and power of the weapon to say nothing of plus/minus a day to finish charging – but hey, in the absence of official information, I suppose I can make stuff up so long as Suspension of Disbelief doesn't get pushed too far.

Those ship classes for the First Order aren't made up, they're mentioned in background material, though details are lacking. In particular, there's no information whether or not the canon _Lancer_ Class is the same as its Legends namesake, though they're both classed as frigates, and those ships usually have an escort role.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Wars_ , it is owned by Disney.

Worlds Collide

Chapter 7

"The planetary shield has gone down?" Admiral Roon echoed in surprise on the _Conqueror's_ command deck. "Why?"

"We don't know sir," the aide answered. "However we've managed to pick up certain enemy communications between their fleet and the planet, at least those that managed to get through the jamming. Apparently, the enemy both here in space and on the ground is just as confused by this development as we are."

The admiral and the Sith Lady exchanged glances. "It seems that something unexpected has happened." Invictus eventually said, and narrowed her eyes. "But what?"

"Technical difficulties, perhaps?" the aide offered. Admiral Roon and Invictus shared another glance, and then the latter shrugged, the casual gesture looking strange and alien coming from a Sith.

"It's possible, I suppose." Invictus said thoughtfully. "We know that this is the first – and hopefully the _last_ – Starkiller installation ever built. Much like with the first Death Star, or indeed, in the first iteration of any design, it's likely there are flaws that will make themselves apparent in time."

Admiral Roon nodded in agreement. "Yes," he said. "And the more complex a design is, the chance and number of flaws its first iteration will have increases. It certainly seems that way here and now, given the confusion of both their fleet and their planet-side forces at this development."

Invictus nodded, before turning back to the enemy fleet. "The deactivation of the planetary shield offers us an opportunity." She said. "However if this was caused by a technical failure, then the enemy is probably correcting it even as we speak. If we're to take advantage of the opportunity in front of us, then we need to break this enemy fleet, and soon."

Admiral Roon made to speak, but closed his mouth as Invictus lowered her face slightly in thought. She stayed silent for several moments, and when she spoke again, it was a rather thought-provoking one. "But," she said. "What if the enemy deliberately lowered their shields?"

Admiral Roon blinked, and then nodded slowly. "If so," he began. "Then it's a trap?"

"Meant to draw us in?" Invictus asked back. "It's possible, though we know that Starkiller Base's main weapon can't be used in a tactical role. So how?"

"Well we know their planet-side turbolasers are too few and dispersed to pose a threat to a fleet, even one in low orbit." Admiral Roon said after several moments. "And it can't be attack craft, we're well within range of ground-based fighter and bomber squadrons. If they wanted to use them against us, they'd have attacked by now. Indeed, I'm rather curious why hasn't Starkiller Base reinforce their fleet with additional attack craft yet. It would have been a simple matter to open a corridor through the shield to send attack craft through. It's not like we could attack through a corridor right now anyway, seeing as we're still tied down fighting the enemy fleet."

Invictus nodded slowly. Again, she didn't speak for a minute or so, instead staring out the bridge windows at the battle proceeding directly ahead. "Those communications we intercepted," she began. "They were encrypted, yes?"

"Yes," the aide said with a nod. "However, using the recovered data from the _Finalizer_ , we were able to decode them quickly."

"I see."

Invictus raised a hand to her chin, and tapped it a few times with a finger. She stayed silent for several more minutes, pondering the dilemma in front of her. She tuned out the admiral giving orders to his fleet, but as she was about to speak, an alarm rang across the bridge.

"What's wrong?" the aide asked to the crew in the nearest crew pit. "What's happening?"

"Ships have emerged from hyperspace!"

"Enemy reinforcements?"

"No, they aren't…these are…X-Wings! X-Wings are coming out of hyperspace!"

"The rebels?" Admiral Roon asked as Invictus frowned, and closing her eyes followed the snaking paths of the future-present through the Force. "What are they doing here? They can't be helping the First Order, that wouldn't make sense!"

"No," Invictus said while making her way to the tactical display. "It's not the rebels, or at least not the Rebel Alliance. It's the Resistance."

She paused at the surprised gasps and exchanged glances between Admiral Roon and his aide, and continued after another couple of moments. "It shouldn't be too surprising." She said. "Naturally the rebels would want that _thing_ destroyed as much as we do, if not even more so."

"Then?"

Invictus nodded at the admiral before turning back to the battlefield. "The rebels are avoiding the battlefield and making straight for the planet." She said. "Most likely, they intend to destroy the thermal oscillator, much like we are. Seeing as our goals in this battle are the same, then I see no need to engage the rebels in battle at this point."

"But," the aide began. "Is it even possible for small Starfighters to be able to destroy the thermal oscillator on their own? Based on our interrogations, it's heavily-armored."

"True," Admiral Roon answered with a nod. "But then again so was the Death Star. We shall see. In any case,"

The admiral paused to glance at the system's star. "We still have ample time on our hands." He said. "If the rebels fail to destroy the thermal oscillator by the time we break through the enemy fleet, then our ships will move towards the planet, and bombard that oscillator to oblivion. It's as simple as that."

Invictus nodded in agreement. "Well said, admiral," she said. "Well said indeed."

* * *

The X-Wings soared in fast and hot, tearing out of hyperspace and through the void of space towards the icy globe that was Starkiller Base. "All teams," Poe Dameron ordered over the secured line. "Form up on me."

"Copy that Black Leader." One of his team leaders responded, similar responses chorusing in in the following moments from the other team leaders.

"Now you all know what we came here for." Poe said, piloting his craft through the atmosphere and down towards the planet's surface, and a certain mountain range in particular, beyond which lay the thermal oscillator. "We hit it hard and we hit it fast."

"What about those ships in space, Poe?"

Poe didn't respond at once. He glanced once at his scope's screen, displaying in the distance the silhouettes of ships fighting each other. BB-8 beeped a few times, the cockpit interface showing the translation, essentially the astromech's analysis of the scope's captured image.

Poe's blood ran cold. Though they were too far away to make out specific ship classes, there were over a thousand ships fighting each other.

 _I knew the First Order had built up a large and modern fleet, but this is worse than I thought! These guys are supposed to be a remnant, but a fleet_ _ **that**_ _big and this…thing, all together? Just how much resources do these scum-suckers have?_

 _And their enemies…who are they? Where did they come from? And if they have the resources to engage the First Order in straight-up battle, are they friend or foe?_

Poe grit his teeth as he focused on the here and now. "From the way things look like," he said. "As long as they keep fighting each other then they're no problem of ours. We got bigger fish to fry."

 _If they're friends, then they'll probably want to destroy this thing as well, so there's no problem there._

 _But if they're yet another enemy, then they'll probably want to capture this station. Obviously we can't have that._

Poe narrowed his eyes as he and his fellow pilots flew over and along the mountain range, and finally flew out over a large, ice-covered plain in the center of which stood the dark and imposing structure of the thermal oscillator. Trenches ran out from the device, machinery visibly running through them across the surface and probably down into the planet's interior.

"There it is!" Poe said, his X-Wing barreling down towards the thermal oscillator and S-Foils locking into attack position. "All teams, hit that thing as many times as you can!"

Poe punctuated his words with a full volley from his laser cannons, other pilots chorusing in their acknowledgements and punctuating them likewise. Explosions bloomed across the thermal oscillator, but as the X-Wings flew past it was clear the explosions and the resulting damage were barely cosmetic in nature.

"Direct hit!" one pilot cheered.

"But no damage!" another pilot added.

"Another bombing run!" Poe ordered, already planning to use proton torpedoes in the next attack. "We need to destroy that thing, no matter what! And keep an eye on the Sun. As long as there's light, then we have a chance!"

"We have company!"

Poe cursed, breaking off from his attack run and into evasive maneuvers as TIE Fighters screamed in, laser cannons blazing. The X-Wings scattered, red and green beams searing through the air as the First Order and the Resistance exchanged fire in dozens of dogfights, explosions and smoke punctuating the fighting.

Poe dove hard and fast, barrel rolling around a volley of green beams and allowing the TIE Fighter to fly past below opened fire with his laser cannons. The TIE Fighter exploded as its shields collapsed, Poe flying past, laser cannons already blazing as he reduced another TIE Fighter into burning scrap.

"We lost Carlo!"

Poe cursed, briefly looking out his cockpit and noticing turbolaser blasts and missiles arcing up from defense turrets surrounding and built on the thermal oscillator. "Watch for ground fire!" he ordered, even as an X-Wing nearby had two of its wings torn apart by missile fire.

The burning hulk arced down to the ground, and exploded on impact. Snarling angrily, Poe locked onto another TIE Fighter and evened the score.

* * *

"How long has it been since the battle started?"

"My lady," the aide began. "It has been approximately four hours and twenty minutes since the battle began."

Invictus cursed and glanced first at the tactical display, and then at the weakening light of the system's star. "This is taking too long." She said darkly. "And at this rate our losses will soon become such that we can't ignore them."

"Shall we launch an all-out attack then?" Admiral Roon asked.

"Can we break the enemy line as we are now?" Invictus asked back.

Admiral Roon nodded. "I believe we can." He said. "Though we too have taken losses in this battle, we have now achieved a two to one numerical advantage against the enemy. I daresay now is the best time to go on the offensive, and we gain nothing further by drawing this battle out any further."

Invictus looked at the tactical display and nodded. "It seems you're right." She admitted.  
"Very well, let's finish this. Proceed, admiral."

Admiral Roon nodded and gestured towards the aide. "Get Admirals Kato, Meier, and Xiaoling on the line." He ordered. The aide saluted and began relaying the orders to the bridge communications personnel. Within a minute, the holograms of the three admirals appeared on the command deck, and saluted the admiral. "Admirals, the time has come. The three of you will spearhead our offensive. Altogether, push the enemy fleet back prior to a general offensive."

"Yes sir!"

The three admirals saluted and then the holograms vanished. Invictus glanced at the admiral. "I assume then, that you intend to force the enemy to reinforce their center, thinning out their wings and leave them vulnerable to the rest of our fleet?" she asked.

"That is correct, my lady."

Invictus paused in thought. "What of the Maybach Detachment?" she asked. "Will they be taking part in the final offensive?"

"Yes my lady." Admiral Roon said with a nod. "Unless you have a suggestion, of course?"

Invictus didn't answer at once, instead closing her eyes for several moments, her mind following the ever-shifting and impossibly-tangled paths of the future-present. She saw the paths leading to varying degrees of disaster and victory, and traced the one she desired. She opened her eyes and looked back at Admiral Roon. "Indeed I do." She said before turning to the aide. "Get Admiral Maybach on the line?"

"Might I ask what your plan is, my lady?" Admiral Roon asked.

Invictus smiled. "Let's smash the enemy's flank in, and open them up for a half-envelopment tactic." She said. "And at the same time, get Maybach's fleet in to start bombing that oversized monstrosity."

Admiral Roon blinked, and then nodded in agreement. "I see what you mean, my lady." He said, even as Admiral Maybach's hologram flickered to life, the man giving a salute.

* * *

Maybach saluted after receiving his orders, and as the hologram vanished whistled before jauntily placing his hands on his hips. He turned to his aide, Lieutenant Clyne.

"How much time do you think it'll take for us to get into position, lieutenant?" he asked.

"It'll take us approximately twenty-five minutes to get into position at the edge of our right wing, and in position to launch an attack on the enemy left win." The young woman responded crisply.

The admiral's eyes briefly flickered to the tactical display as he laughed with approving amusement. "Quick thinking, lieutenant." He said. "You're still fairly green, but keep this up and you'll go far, I'm sure of it."

"Sir," the lieutenant said with a small bow. "Thank you, sir."

Maybach nodded. "Give the order to reposition the fleet." He said, putting his hands behind his back while turning to look out the bridge windows. "Twenty-five minutes is plenty for the main fleet to soften up the enemy for us to deliver the finishing blow."

"Very good sir." Lieutenant Clyne said with a nod, and then walking a short distance away began relaying his orders. The admiral stayed silent as he looked out at the battlefield, tuning out the captain and the rest of the bridge crew's voices even as he felt the deck shift beneath his feet, his field of view changing in concert.

Turning away from the bridge windows, Maybach focused on the tactical display. As the main fleet pulled back to regroup, Kato, Meier, and Xiaoling's detachments formed up into a trio of screens which began to focus its fire on the center of the enemy formation. The enemy was firing back, but at the same time the enemy center was taking disproportionately-heavy losses from the three detachments, the concentrated fire taking its toll.

Maybach nodded. " _The enemy fleet as a whole outnumbers those three's forces._ " He thought. " _But they outnumber the enemy center, and by concentrating their fire it won't be long before the enemy center is at the very least effectively destroyed. What's more, the enemy can't completely focus on our spearhead, for fear of movement from the main fleet._ "

As his detachment continued their tactical redeployment, Maybach found himself nodding as the battle progressed. The enemy center was beginning to thin out, and was starting to withdraw to buy time, time to reinforce itself with additional forces from their wings.

 _It's almost time then. The enemy is so focused on either preventing their center from collapsing or being left vulnerable to a breakthrough attack, that they don't notice their fleet as a whole is being thinned out._

And then it happened: as Maybach's fleet moved past the Imperial right wing and began reorient itself to face the enemy, the main fleet began to advance. Turbolaser blasts began to burn their way through the void, as formations of TIE Fighters and Interceptors soared ahead to open the way for the slower TIE Bomber squadrons.

Lieutenant Clyne turned to her superior officer. "Should we attack, Your Excellency?" she asked as the fleet finished reorienting.

"Patience, lieutenant," Maybach replied. "Let the fleet soften them up just a little bit more."

"Very good sir."

The lieutenant looked out the bridge windows, while the admiral regarded the tactical display. The representations of the display showed the First Order lines collapsing under the pressure, and while they were taking Imperial ships and lives with them it was clear the battle was won.

He continued to watch for several more minutes, and then turned to the lieutenant. "Signal all ships," he said. "Commence attack."

"Yes sir." The lieutenant said with a salute, and turned to relay his orders. Maybach looked back out the bridge windows, and in moments felt the deck beneath lurch as the _Repulse_ advanced.

* * *

 _It's not supposed to be like this!_

Admiral Rauel grit his teeth as a _Maxima-A_ exploded nearby, close enough to buffet his _Imperial-II_ Class Star Destroyer _Backhand_ with the shockwave. The recidivists were pressing hard, in what was clearly a final, all-out attack. And they were winning.

 _We're supposed to be better than the empire! Forged anew in the fires of its destruction, and free of the impurities and weaknesses that destroyed it!_

"Admiral new enemy ships advancing from forward-port!"

Rauel glanced at the tactical display before barking out new orders. "Signal the squadrons to port!" he shouted. "Concentrate their fire on the new enemies' lead formation!"

"But admiral, if we do that the enemy to the front…!"

"If we don't stop the enemy closing from the flank they'll break through us to attack the center from the rear!" Rauel loudly interrupted his aide. "We have no choice! We cannot allow the enemy to break through no matter what!"

"Y-yes!"

"That's 'yes sir' to you!"

"Yes sir!"

The lieutenant ran off to relay the orders, and in less than a minute the squadrons along the left of Rauel's detachment reoriented themselves and in a couple more minutes were pouring fire at the advancing Imperial ships.

* * *

Maybach grit his teeth as he saw _Lancers_ and _Vindicators_ beginning to explode at the tip of his detachment's formation. "Don't falter!" he roared. "These are the enemy's death throes! All ships, double-power to forward deflectors, and maintain the formation! And standby on turbolasers for concentrated fire!"

"Admiral, if we do that our speed…!"

"That was not a request!"

Lieutenant Clyne relayed the admiral's orders, his captains obeying as soon as they received them. Ships shook and engines flickered as power was redirected to their forward shields, and even then _Lancers_ continued to take hits and explode (though not as much as before). However, the capitals were able to maintain their positions, blue-white flares erupting in space as shields shunted aside the power of the enemy bombardment, targeting computers across the fleet synchronizing their targets.

"Volley fire three times!"

The order went out, and the fleet obeying. Explosions erupted as ships exploded, individual First Order ships each being targeted by between two to six ships each. "Now!" Maybach roared. "Maximum battle speed! Charge in, and hang the enemies' heads on our prows!"

Engines flared white-hot, and turbolasers blazed as Maybach's fleet charged in. The enemy returned fire, but there was no stopping Maybach's momentum. The explosions of enemy ships buffeted his ships as they tore through the enemy left wing, some close enough to buffet his ships, but they advanced undeterred.

Maybach took a step forward, and raised a fist in triumph as he saw a First Order Star Destroyer explode…and beyond it, Starkiller Base, finally unobscured by enemy ships after nearly five hours of constant battle. "We've broken through!" the call went up from the crew pits behind him.

"All ships, continue the advance!" Maybach ordered. "Reform the formation en route, and prepare for bombardment. Our objective is the enemy base's thermal oscillator. The Grand Marshal and the rest of our fleet will handle the rest of the enemy in space."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

In the skies above Starkiller Base's thermal oscillator, TIE Fighters and X-Wings danced a deadly dance, green and red burning through the planet's atmosphere as the First Order exchanged fire the Resistance. The explosion of an X-Wing buffeted another, the pilot glancing in alarm out her cockpit canopy. "We're being overwhelmed!" she said. "Whatever we do it isn't working!"

Poe grit his teeth. And the worst part was that he couldn't deny it. That the Resistance was outnumbered was a fact, and they'd gone into this battle knowing and expecting that. But…this was ridiculous. Quality of materiel and fighting skill could make up for much, but not _this_ much.

He glanced out of his window as he shot down another TIE Fighter. The light was all but gone now, and it wouldn't be long before Starkiller Base could fire. And if that happened…

…it didn't bear thinking.

"Black Leader, look!" one of his remaining pilots said loudly over the secure line. "There's a brand new hole in that oscillator!"

Poe glanced at the oscillator with a mix of surprise and hope, and indeed, there was a burning crack gouged into its side. Poe felt himself get lighter just at the sight, and the realization that followed.

 _We can win this!_

"Looks like our friends got in!" he said, already banking and heading down for an attack run on the oscillator. "Let's finish this! Cover me!"

"Roger that, Black Leader."

"Will do, Black Leader."

"Copy Black Leader."

The chorus of affirmatives echoed in Poe's ears, red beams from his wingmen covering him on his approach, and then he and several others were soaring down a narrow trench, nimbly flying around and past construction while skimming low over heavily-insulated, titan-sized cables and pipes. Green bolts flew from ahead as turret-mounted turbolasers spat death at them on approach, but the Resistance pilots nimbly avoided the incoming fire, while their other pilots kept any TIE Fighters from joining in.

"Standby to peel off." Poe ordered, recalibrating his weapons and preparing to un-deploy his S-Foils to slip through the crack in the oscillator. "I'm going…!"

A green flare lit up his fighter from above and dead ahead, Poe instinctively banking up and away, swearing as he did so. " _Damn it,_ " he thought. " _So close…too close…what was that…and will I get another chance?_ "

Poe glanced back at the oscillator, already arcing up for another run…and then his eyes widened as a fleet's worth of turbolaser blasts slammed into the oscillator. " _Ranging shots,_ " he thought, remembering the green flare from just moments ago. " _Those were ranging shots. But why…!_ "

A massive explosion erupted in the next instant as the oscillator was utterly gutted by the bombardment, flame, smoke, and debris pluming up into the air. Below them the ground buckled and began to collapse as underground structures were gutted by secondary explosions, the pipes and cables running along the trenches radiating out from the oscillator exploding in series.

"W-w-what just happened?"

* * *

"Energy surge detected from the planet: the thermal oscillator has been destroyed."

"Anomalous readings from planet. Gravitational fluctuations detected: possible planetary implosion, estimated time, four minutes and forty seconds."

"Maybach Detachment is breaking orbit. They are proceeding on course to rendezvous point."

"The enemy defense line has collapsed. IFF Designation confirmed: First Order flagship, _Perturbant_!"

"Target locked!"

Admiral Roon glanced at Invictus who drew herself up. "Fire." She said softly but firmly.

"Fire!"

" _Fire!_ "

Turbolasers lanced out in the thousands from the _Conquerors's_ batteries, along with those of nearby Imperial capital ships. They slammed into the _Perturbant_ , easily collapsing her shields and ripping into the helpless _Resurgent_.

Explosions blew out entire decks, sending flame and gas pluming into space, along with debris, corpses, and flailing bodies. Blast doors sealed and other emergency measures automatically came online in a vain effort by the ship to save itself, the explosion of one such blast door instantly immolating desperate crewmen pounding at it.

Along one corridor, a crewman bisected from the waist down dragged himself down the corridor with his entrails trailing out behind him, blood spewing from his mouth as he begged for his mother. In another section of the ship, a woman gasped as she convulsively spat out blood, all the while struggling to cram her intestines back inside her torso.

On the _Perturbant's_ bridge, bridge crew screamed as they were immolated as the bridge exploded from below, the half-burned Admiral Wassel screaming as he was blown out into space as the bridge's structural integrity collapsed. Within moments the _Perturbant_ finally died in a fiery explosion, the _Conqueror_ somehow projecting an air of disdain at the destroyed enemy ship and fleeing stragglers as she and her fellow Imperial ships began to turn away from the collapsing planet before them.

* * *

"Well," Poe said as he flipped switches on his control panel. "I don't what or why just happened, but there's no point sticking around. Let's get out of here!"

"Roger that Black Leader!"

"We read you Black Leader!"

"My thoughts exactly." Han said as he flipped switches overhead. "Let's go home."

The surviving Resistance X-Wings and the _Millennium Falcon_ soared away as fast as they could from Starkiller Base, plasma pluming out from the planet's gutted crust as it was crushed by gravity into a searing ball of wildly-flaring, dull-colored plasma, moments before with a blinding flash of stellar power, a star flared to life.

"What about those Imperial ships though?" a pilot queried.

"They're leaving us be." Poe replied. "So let's leave them be. Besides, I'd rather not tangle with a Super Star Destroyer."

 _Where the hell did that thing come from anyway? Star Destroyers I can understand, maybe even the newer classes the First Order's been pumping out, but a_ _ **Super Star Destroyer**_ _? What the hell?_

BB-8 whistled something, and Poe snorted at the translation. "Yeah, I get what you mean." He said. "General Organa's not going to like this one bit."

Poe sighed heavily, and finally allowed himself to relax as the stars elongated into blue lines, and then they were safely in hyperspace.

* * *

"Is it wise my lady?"

"Letting them get away?" Invictus asked, turning away from the bridge windows as the last of the rebel fighters finished jumping into hyperspace. "Yes, it's fine. They're a problem for another day. In any case, prioritize finding and picking up all the survivors we can find, both ours and the enemy. We might still find some use for the latter, somehow."

"As you wish, my lady."

Invictus nodded. "Once that's done," she said. "Let's get back to base. And once the procedures there are finished, the _Conqueror_ and her squadron will return to Imperial Center."

Invictus sighed wearily and tuned the admiral out as he acknowledged her orders with a bow, the Sith Lady already turned back to the stars of space. " _Father,_ " she thought. " _It seems that interesting times are up ahead._ "

* * *

A/N

And with that all that's left is the epilogue.


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Wars_ , it is owned by Disney.

Worlds Collide

Epilogue

Spirits were down and morale was at an all-time low at the Resistance base.

By all rights it should have been the opposite. Starkiller Base had been destroyed, the First Order was revealed to be opposed by other Imperial remnants, one of which had even inflicted a major defeat to the First Order's fleet on the field, all of which showing that much like the empire before it the First Order was far from invincible.

They could be fought. They could be defeated. They could be stood up against, in the name of all that was good and right.

By all rights, the Resistance should have been in high spirits, having avenged the murderous and utterly-barbaric destruction of the Hosnian System and shown the galaxy that justice and freedom weren't dead yet. And yet, they weren't.

They couldn't.

Immediately after confirmation of Starkiller Base's destruction, the Resistance had tried to make contact with their allies in the republic and with major and not-so-major media outlets to spread the word, and capitalize on their success. Granted, the New Republic had been beheaded by the destruction of the Hosnian System, but neither Hosnian nor the New Republic Senate _were_ the republic, rather its citizens and constituents were.

But all attempts to contact their allies failed, and the same went for the third-party channels they used to maintain links with the galactic media. Intelligence assets in the greater galaxy were quickly discovered to be dark and silent at this time, and only herculean effort on the part of General Organa had kept the Resistance leadership from falling into complete panic and confusion at this time, and directing their energies on finding out what had happened and was currently developing.

A seeming ray of hope was found when they managed to gain access to the holo-net. Placed under heavy censorship during the Age of the Empire, freedom of information had been regained under the New Republic, and the Resistance hoped to gain information on what had happened while they had been – justifiably – focused on Starkiller Base.

And the more they found out, the more they regretted it.

Somehow, impossibly so, they were now in the past, in 10 ABY. Worse, the Galactic Empire still ruled the galaxy, just as impossibly as time travel, given the empire had finally been defeated in 5 ABY at the Battle of Jakku.

But worse was yet to come. Palpatine was no longer Emperor, _Darth Vader_ was, and under his reign the empire had managed to moderate its practices and in so doing stabilize itself. But even that was not as terrifying and horrifying as learning Vader's successor as Imperial Executor, or rather as the person was now ranked, _Grand Marshal_ of the Galactic Empire.

That person was nothing less than Darth Invictus, Lady of the Sith…and though unacknowledged as such, clearly a younger Leia Organa. The sight of her own younger appearance, but with eyes touched with the power of the Dark Side of the Force, shown on propaganda vids and images either leading Imperial Stormtroopers on the battlefield or striding the deck of an Imperial Star Destroyer, had driven General Organa to her knees. Even worse were the images of her – Darth Invictus – standing at court next to Vader, wearing a simple but elegantly-cut sleeveless dress of blood-red under a long-sleeved robe of translucent black. Sith colors, and a position of favor in the Imperial Court…

…General Organa, already old beyond her years by the pressures of first attempting to keep the New Republic together and then leading the Resistance against the First Order, had collapsed at the sight and had to be taken away to an infirmary to recuperate.

While the general was recovering, the rest of the Resistance leadership had attempted to see if this was perhaps an elaborate hoax. Extensive checks short of actually dismantling their computers were done _twice_ to see if the data was being compromised by a spy on their end, and cyberwarfare security measures were also checked short of complete disassembly.

Once it was clear their equipment wasn't compromised, the holo-net was scoured to confirm the increasingly-small chance that this was all deliberate misinformation. But after some seventy-two standard hours of near-panicked, desperate attempts at denying the fact, there was no denying it further: they had travelled back in time, to a time when the empire still ruled the galaxy.

No, it was worse than that: they had travelled to an alternate universe, somehow, impossibly, but undeniably so.

And this alternate universe's empire was ruled by possibly the greatest enemy democracy, freedom, and justice had ever faced: Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. And his record ever since he had succeeded Palpatine as Emperor proved this possibility beyond all reasonable doubt.

"That's not healthy."

Leia glanced in her estranged husband's direction, the smuggler walking to sit opposite her at the table. An open bottle was on the table, along with a small bucket of ice and another glass. "It's only the third glass." She said.

"Right," Han said, taking the bottle and after reading the label placed a couple of cubes of ice in the other glass before pouring himself a drink.

"I though you said this wasn't healthy."

"First glass." Han replied, putting the bottle down and smiling as Leia laughed despite herself. The two of them toasted each other before taking a drink. "So, you do want to talk about it?"

Leia snorted at that. Nearly a week had passed since the destruction of Starkiller Base, most days filled with argument and fights between the Resistance leadership on what to do next given their…circumstances.

"No offense," she began. "But you've attended the meetings, and we've been talking about this business all the time there with nothing actually getting done. I don't think talking about it casually is going to do anything better."

Han shrugged. "Maybe," he admitted. "But that's business. This is just, well, the two of us. We don't really need to get anything done, just…talk."

Leia met Han's eyes, and after a moment laughed briefly. "You've got a way with words, don't you?" she asked, and Han shrugged.

"I try." He said with a small smile, and Leia laughed before taking a sip from her glass.

"I just don't understand." She eventually said, holding her glass with both hands and looking down into the amber fluid inside. "How…why…what could possibly drive her to support that monster, much less the empire?"

"I wouldn't know." Han admitted after a moment. "It's probably something we have to find out for some reason or another. But, I think I know one thing."

Leia glanced in his direction. "And what's that?" she asked, and Han met her eyes.

"She's not you." He said with a gentle smile. "Don't blame yourself for her existing. She made different choices, and probably had a different past."

Leaning forward, Han took Leia's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Because I know you'd never be someone like her." He said. "Isn't that right, Your Worship?"

Leia laughed and shook her head. "You're probably right." She admitted. "Still, it's just…so hard to comprehend…I just can't…"

Leia trailed off, and Han silently squeezed her hand before leaning back. They sat in silence for a while, and then swirling her drink Leia took a sip before continuing. "And the worst part is," she said softly. "I envy her."

Han looked surprised at that, and Leia sighed. "I don't know how I know," she said. "But I do. I just know she's the reason, or a reason, why Alderaan's still in one piece. Why my father is still alive. And even though I know Chandrila burned in Alderaan's place, I can't help but be selfishly-thankful that Alderaan's still there."

Leia shook her head, and emptied her glass in one drink. "Leia," Han said, and she glanced at him.

"I'm not giving up." She told him, speaking softly. "I just can't. Even if my…my other self, is our enemy, I won't. Just because Vader's given the empire something of a PR boost, I won't give up. The empire is no less evil no matter what clothes or face it wears. I have to keep fighting. We have to keep fighting. Not because of high-sounding ideals like justice and freedom, peace, liberty, and democracy, because in the end those are just words, even if they are connected to why we can't give up."

"And what's that?" Han asked.

"It's the right thing to do."

Han didn't say anything. He simply nodded in agreement, and raised his glass to drink. And as he swallowed, alarms began to sound across the base.

* * *

"What's happened?" Leia asked the duty officer as she and Han arrived at the operations center.

"General Organa," the man said with a polite bow at her and Han. "Captain Solo, several ships have jumped out of hyperspace in the outer system and are now making their way further into the system."

"Can we identify them yet?" Leia asked, making her way to the tactical display along with Han. "First Order? Imperial remnant? Republic?"

"Possibly republic," The duty officer said before highlighting on the tactical display two vectors pointed into the system from the outer system. "They're approaching along two vectors. _This_ is composed of two Mon Calamari Star Cruisers, and twelve Corellian Frigates."

Leia, Han, and other officers looked at each other at that, and a storm of whispers broke out. "And this one is composed solely of a single X-Wing…" the duty officer began before trailing off as a pair of droids entered the operations center, the gold-skinned protocol droid apologizing profusely at their rudeness while R2D2 beeped and whistled excitedly at Leia.

Leia listened to R2 intently, the droid having been silent and inactive since her brother had left. And as R2 finished, her eyes widened and she turned to the duty officer. "Can we contact the X-Wing…" she began only for a communications operator to speak up.

"General," she began. "We're receiving a transmission from the lone X-Wing."

"Patch it through." Leia ordered, a note of hope audible in her voice, shared by the expressions and bearing of all present. "On speakers."

Silence fell across the operations center as the operator complied, and then to Leia's relief and joy – and those other officers who'd known Luke in the past – a familiar voice echoed across the operation center. "Resistance Base," Luke said. "This is Jedi Master Luke Skywalker speaking. I'm on the way, just calling ahead so you know. There's also a Jedi with the approaching fleet, and while there's a lot to talk about with our new friends, they're just that: friends. Let them through."

Subdued cheers went up at the news that the last Jedi was coming, and Leia breathed heavily before nodding. "Understood," she said. "Welcome back, Luke."

There was silence for several long moments, and when Luke spoke it was with quiet regret. "Sorry I'm late, Leia. Everyone," he said.

"Better late than never kid." Han said, a sentiment echoed by everyone present.

"Right, Han." Luke said. "See you when I get down."

Leia nodded, and with a gesture had the operator cut the channel. Taking a heavy breath, she looked at each of the officers present, and nodded slowly. "Right," she said. "Shall we get ready to meet our new friends?"

Nod and expressions of assent met her question, and as the Resistance busied itself, Han placed a hand on Leia's shoulder. She looked up at him, and as their eyes met, she nodded at him. He nodded back.

 _Let's get to work._

* * *

The sunset washed the Imperial Palace and the skyline of Imperial City with gold and amber light, shining off of metallic surfaces and glittering against crystal glass. A full squadron of TIE Defenders painted in the red colors of the Royal Guard peeled off as a _Lambda_ Class Shuttle made its final approach to one of the Imperial Palace's landing pads.

As the shuttle approached, two platoons each of Imperial Stormtroopers and Imperial Center Imperial Army troopers marched out in full parade formation, and with the sound of boots striking permacrete came to attention facing the aisle between their formations as the shuttle finally landed. A squad of Royal Guard advanced down the aisle, and silently spread out into a protective echelon around where the landing ramp was expected to extend down to. Behind them walked a single figure, dressed in robes colored in varying shades of violet.

For a few moments there was only the sound of wind blowing across the landing pad, and in the distance the millions of sounds of Imperial City. And then there was the sound of hissing gas as pressures inside and outside the shuttle were equalized, and the landing ramp extended down.

Moments later, Darth Invictus strode down the ramp with measured steps matching the unconcerned expression on her face. The expression vanished as she saw the person come to greet her, bowing from the waist as opposed to kneeling as was protocol before a Lady of the Sith.

"Welcome home, Lady Invictus." Imperial Senator Viqi Shesh of Kuat began as she straightened, but anything else she might have said was cut off by surprisingly-high and feminine squeal of delight, the senator barely able to manage a surprised grunt as Invictus all but tackled her in a bear hug that had the less-built woman staggering back a few steps.

"What are you doing here?" Invictus gushed, pulling back but holding Viqi by the arms.

The senator rolled her eyes. "Yes, it's nice to see you again my lady." She said with a mocking smile. "Besides, can't I welcome a friend home?"

"Sure you can, but don't you have anything to attend to in the Imperial Senate?"

Viqi snorted, she and Invictus walking down the aisle and towards the palace, the Royal Guards positioned protectively around them. "Ever heard of a secretarial staff, my lady?" she asked.

"Oh you're mean, foisting off the mountains of paperwork that you're supposed to be handling onto your underpaid flunkeys."

"Well that's what they're paid to do. And what do you mean 'underpaid'?"

"You mean you pay them even less?"

"Stop that!"

Invictus couldn't help it, she broke out laughing and causing Viqi to pout childishly, the beautiful woman actually puffing out her cheeks and causing the Sith to laugh even more. It proved contagious though, as in the next moment Viqi blew up out her cheeks and chuckled. "Okay," she admitted. "Maybe we're paying them too much if that's their standard."

Invictus only laughed harder, and after a moment Viqi joined in, the two women vanishing into the Imperial Palace.

* * *

In another section of the Imperial Palace, in a more subdued fashion another individual was escorted into a specially-reserved section. Kylo Ren sullenly allowed himself to be escorted by Imperial Stormtroopers, cuffed and disarmed, while a quiet but hard-faced ISB agent led them to their destination.

A woman was waiting for them in an antechamber, a Mirialian in her forties with traditional tattoos over her nose. Her eyes were the gold of a dark-sider, and she nodded at the ISB agent's bow. "Grand Inquisitor," the man said, holding out a data-pad and a lightsaber. "As ordered we have delivered the prisoner and the weapon he was captured with."

Barriss signed off on the prisoner, and returning the data-slate dismissed the officer and his Stormtroopers. The man bowed, and then departed. Barriss curiously examined Kylo's lightsaber for several moments, and then turned to Kylo Ren. "You have no further need for those." She said, and then the stun-cuffs around Kylo's wrists disengaged and fell to the floor.

The young man looked at her in surprise, and barely resisted the urge to step back as she activated his lightsaber. "A strange but brutal design," Barriss commented. "But I can see its uses."

Barriss deactivated the lightsaber, and clipped it to her belt next to her own lightsabers. Kylo looked as though he wanted to say something, but a glance from Barriss preempted him. There was something about those golden eyes that stopped him, and with a flicker of anger he realized that despite having used the Dark Side for so long, despite having slaughtered the Jedi, his eyes stubbornly remained unmarked by the Dark Side of the Force.

"You will receive your weapon back, when you are worthy of it." Barriss said, smiling with amusement at the anger she felt from Kylo. "You are angry, I see. Good, I can tell it's as Lady Invictus said: you have a lot of potential. And I can sense even more anger deep down, frustration and the like. Very good indeed: truly, you have the potential for a deep and profound connection to the Dark Side of the Force."

Barriss paused, and slowly – seductively even – approached Kylo, who swallowed dryly as she stepped closer and circled him. "The question now is," she said. "Do you have what it takes to make that potential reality?"

Kylo swallowed again, and drawing himself up licked his dry lips. "I will not fail." He said. "I will be Sith, like my mother, and my grandfather before me."

Barriss smiled, and took a step back. With a gesture she opened the behind her, Kylo glancing sharply at it and then his eyes widened as a trio of inquisitors appeared and took up positions around the doors, all of them with lightsabers at their belts and sporting eyes marked by the Dark Side of the Force.

"We shall see." Barriss said neutrally, gesturing invitingly at the doors for Kylo to go ahead of her. "We shall see. That is what the Inquisitorius is best at: uncovering the truth. And I am Barriss Offee, Grand Inquisitor of the Galactic Empire. And you, _Ben Solo_ , are our newest adept."

* * *

"…and she says to him, 'you might be the richest cattle herder in the Japrael Sector, but when all's said and done you're just _bantha poodoo_ '."

The two women burst out laughing at that, sitting at a couch in Invictus' suite's living room, servants laying out tea, biscuits, and sweetmeats on the table before them before bowing their way out. Invictus leaned forward, and pouring a cup of tea added and mixed in some milk before offering it to Viqi on a saucer.

"Thank you, both for the tea and for remembering my tastes." She said, and Invictus shrugged.

"Hey we're friends, aren't we?"

"Just friends?" Viqi protested, and Invictus rolled her eyes. Viqi laughed and took a sip from her tea as Invictus finished preparing her own cup of tea.

"And?" she prompted Viqi. "What did the _schutta_ say next?"

"Language, Leia." Vader said chidingly, striding into the living room. His helmet and mask were off, exposing his scarred visage, though no longer as pale as it used to be. Years of regular if periodic exposure to regular sunlight had darkened his skin to a normal shade, though it retained the twisted, glossy, and hardened appearance of scar tissue.

"Sorry, father." Leia Skywalker, also known as Darth Invictus said, getting up and walking over to meet him. Bending up she kissed her father on his cheek before guiding him over to an armchair.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." Vader said before sighing. "Though, I'm sure you'll forget it soon enough."

Invictus just smiled, Vader waving away Viqi's deep bow, the senator sitting back down as Invictus prepared a cup of tea for Vader. Vader wasn't particularly fond of tea, but he'd gained a slight taste for the drink, as it helped sooth his scarred, sorcerously-repaired throat tissues and slightly extended the time he could spend without his mask and helmet on.

"So," Vader began after taking a small drink and setting his cup and saucer back down onto the table. "How did you enjoy your little trip into the Unknown Regions?"

"Yes," Viqi added with a nod. "I'd like to hear about it too.

Invictus rolled her eyes. "You've both read the reports…" she began, only to be interrupted by Viqi.

"True," the senator said. "But, hearing it from your own lips is something else entirely."

Vader nodded his agreement, relaxing into his chair and folding his hands together. "The senator's right." He said. "Come Leia, tell us all about your trip to the Unknown Regions. Give us your 'personal recollection' of what transpired."

Invictus rolled her eyes again, but sighed with defeat. "Alright," she began. "Now where shall I start…"

* * *

Cheers and groans broke out as a pair of dice clattered to a halt down the table, gamblers of all kinds around it bustling as casino chips were awarded and taken away by the dealer, including two tall stacks pushed towards the brown-haired Corellian at one end of the table. "Finally," Han Solo said with a grin, rubbing his hands. "Things are finally looking up."

"Excuse me, Captain Solo?" a nondescript man in nondescript clothes began after briskly walking up to the Corellian. "We're here on a matter of national security."

"Good for you," Han Solo said dismissively before the man firmly took his arm.

"Let's go, now."

Han was about to lash out when Chewie said something behind him. Han looked over his shoulder, and saw Chewie accompanied – apparently without being troubled – by several nervous-looking (understandable as despite the new ban on slavery Wookies still had little love for the empire) men dressed similarly to Han's assailant. His shoulders slumped.

"Fine, fine," he said resignedly. "Can we at least cash this in first? For kriff's sake, I'm on a roll here."

"Lady Invictus will be sure to compensate you for your time, captain." The man said, leading the exasperated Han away as an amused Chewie fell in beside them.

 _Invictus, damn it! This better be good!_

* * *

Off-duty personnel filled a large part of the hangar bay, gathering behind Leia and Han as three craft landed in the hangar: two X-Wings, and a _Lambda_ Class Shuttle. Murmuring could be heard at the sight of the emblem of the old Rebel Alliance on one of the shuttle's wings, and then cheers went up as a middle-aged man in traditional Jedi robes climbed out one of the X-Wings just moments after its cockpit popped open.

"Luke!" Leia said, running to her brother. Chewie growled a question at Han, but he looked at the Wookie and shook his head. This was a reunion between siblings, and even though he was Leia's husband, he didn't have a place there.

Luke and Leia embraced each other in silence for several moments, and then they separated. "Sorry I'm late." Luke said softly, and Leia nodded and smiled.

"I heard." She said. "You'll have to make up for lost time."

Luke nodded, and then turned to the other X-Wing. Leia looked concerned, first at her brother and then at the other X-Wing. Through the Force she felt an echo, at once familiar and not familiar, so similar and yet so _different_ to the bond she had with her brother through the Force. And then the other X-Wing's cockpit opened, and gasps echoed as the pilot climbed out and removed his helmet.

Even Leia couldn't resist gasping at the sight, ignoring the _Lambda_ as it extended its landing ramp and its passengers began to disembark, and the two R2 droids whistling and beeping animatedly at each other. Instead she focused on the young man that might as well have walked out of her memories.

Luke drew himself up, and with a reassuring pat on a shoulder of his twin, walked forward to meet the other Jedi. The other Jedi did likewise, the two of them finally coming face to face in between the two groups: the alliance on one side, and the Resistance on the other.

A moment passed seemingly as an eternity, and then Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker bowed with respect. "It's an honor to meet you at last, Master Skywalker." He said.

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker returned the bow. "The honor is all mine, Knight Skywalker." He said.

The two Jedi stared at each other for several moments, and then as one nodded.

"We have much to talk about, Master Skywalker."

"Yes, Knight Skywalker. Much to talk about, and even more to do afterwards."

* * *

A/N

And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this, it was fun to write but also something of a pain at times too. It was completely worth it though.

For those wondering if there's going to be a sequel or a prequel, a sequel is definitely planned, though I won't be writing it until _after_ I see the next film. I might have butterflied a lot away, but I want to see more of Rey's past and the Knights of Ren's abilities to work with.

With regard to the epilogue, just a few clarifications. The Imperial Stormtrooper Corps is separate from the Imperial Army, as much as the marines and the army are separate branches of the service are in real life. Also, the casino POV Han is the AU Legends Han. Every other POV with Han is canon Han though. Also, Legends Han wasn't being arrested. Chewie would never stand by and just let that happen, he actually said 'Han, Invictus wants to offer us a job'. I'll expand on it some more in the sequel, don't worry.

With that said, thank you for sticking with this, it has been a pleasure.


	10. Update

Update

Good news my readers! _Worlds Collide_ has been updated, or rather has received a sequel. _Shadows Rising_ is now up.


End file.
